Second Chances
by Kigichi
Summary: It was supposed to be a casual thing. They were never supposed to get attached, never supposed to fall in love. Vincent/Reno
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people! This is my first kind of Fanfiction story! XD I've never done this before so here we go. This is actually an Rp between my good friend from England and myself. XD It was way to good for me NOT to post! We got the idea after we both read a fanfic called "Red" and we just decided to go from there. XD We demanded a squeal! So why not write our own huh? There is no prior information from the story "Red" so it's strictly ours. **

**Warning(s): Smut, OOC, random emoting, uber cute moments!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. If I did I would have awesome cosplay and a crap load of money! XD**

Reno looked down at the handcuffs by his feet and back up at Vincents smiling eyes, a smirk placed firmly on his face. "Well...do you now?" Reno sauntered over to Vincent, only to stop halfway. "...wait..how did you get in here anyways?" He leaned against the nearest wall and crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

Vincent smirked back, taking a single step forwards, slightly closer to the red head. He shrugged slightly. "Fire exit. You need better security." He stayed staring, wondering if it was possible that Reno's hair had become a darker red since he saw him last. "Bad day?" His eyes glittered as he asked, a slight smile ghosting on his lips. He licked his lips slightly. "Anyway, I told you to strip." His eyes moved slowly down Reno's body and he licked his lips.

Reno shrugged a bit, coming up from the wall. "Knew I should of put that new alarm system in..." He looked up into Vincents eyes and smirked also taking a step forward. "you want me to strip? As you wish yo." He slowly brought his hand up to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it one by one, still looking Vincent in the eyes and licks his lips leaving them slightly glistening.

Vincent shivered slightly, maintaining his cool exterior. He had forgotten what it was like to be this close to the other man. Another step, almost bringing them face to face. He fought himself to resist the urge to touch the creamy skin being revealed, but he couldn't bring himself to deny such pleasure. Another half step, and he was able to trace his human hand over Reno's sensitive skin.

Reno shivers slightly as his hands continue to unbutton his shirt. When he reaches the last one he removed his hands, letting the shirt fall open revealing his smooth chest and creamy white skin. Stepping back he lowered his arms, allowing the shirt to fall from his form and pool onto the floor. Looking back into Vincents eyes he moved his hands to caress his chest, lightly flowing across his pert nipples, a low husky purr coming forth from his chest, and pure lust dancing in his eyes.

Vincent gasped at the look in Reno's eyes, his own eyelids dipping slightly. He dropped the pretence, stepping forwards and crushing his lips against those of the other man. He stroked his hands down Reno's side, gripping the top of the man's hips tightly for a second before relaxing his grip, teasing the skin with metal fingertips.

Reno shuddered, his moan getting lost against Vincents lips as his hand comes up to bury themselves into the other man's hair, giving it a harsh tug and pulling him closer. The other one reaching up to tug at and remove Vincent's headband, tossing it to the floor before going to work on the clasps of his cloak.

Vincent moaned softly, stroking Reno's hair gently, then wrapping it around his human hand. With the other he traced lines up Reno's spine, pressing the tips almost deep enough to draw blood. He pressed his body against that of the younger Turk, kissing him even more passionately now that there was no longer any gap between them.

Reno groaned and withered slightly against Vincent, the heat from his hair being toyed with pooling throughout his entire body and settling on his groin. "...ahhh..uhh.." He pulled himself back from the kiss, panting slightly, leaning forward to nip and suckle on Vincent's neck, successfully unclasping his cloak and tossing it to the side, working on the buttons of his shirt next.

Vincent's breath speeded up to match Reno's, almost whimpering with pleasure as Reno found a sensitive spot on his neck. He moved his hand from Reno's hair for a moment, but replaced it with the metallic claw, his warmer hand sliding down Reno's front and stroking against the top of his trousers, a single digit slipping under the waist band. He shivered again as his own shirt was slowly undone.

Reno gasped against Vincent's neck as he felt his hand slip into his pants. He suckled harder on Vincent's neck, lathering it with his tong before dipping his head lower to suckle and bite at the junction of his neck making sure to leave a mark as he yanked off his shirt, and hands fumbling, as his knees weakened from Vincent's ministrations, to undo his belt.

Vincent smirked slightly at the reactions he was causing in the other man. He moaned at the bite, hearing his shirt being torn slightly in Reno's desire for him. He took advantage of the moment that Reno moved away, licking and biting at his ear, slightly above his earring as he ran his hands over the bulge in Reno's boxers, slightly roughly in the hope of causing another moan.

Reno's hands clutched at Vincent's arms in a desperate attempt to stay upright, a long, low moan being ripped from his thought. "ahhhhh...ummmmhhhhh..AH!AH!" He keened slightly from Vincent's ministrations upon his hardened member, his hips rising and thrusting into his hand on there own accord. "Oh Shiva, Vincent!" A low whine escaped Reno's lips and he panted roughly against his neck.

Vincent grasped Reno's hair tightly, moaning slightly himself at the friction between their bodies. He pulled slightly on the ponytail, tilting Reno's head back, and licking an elegant line from the man's collarbone to his jaw. He tightened his hand for a second, then let go, before tracing the very tip of the man's member through the fabric.

Reno whined as Vincent pulled away, a sharp cry coming from him as his head was tugged back, groaning at the feeling of Vincent's toung upon his skin. "...f-fuckin tease yo!" He thrust his hand down and into Vincent's pants, roughly handling his member before pumping him with long even strokes, his thumb sweeping up to circle the head and dip into the slit, gathering the precum forming there before sweeping his hand back down to lightly trace a vein. His mouth continuing his ministrations upon his neck.

Vincent groaned in pleasure, sliding his hand from Reno's pants and undoing the fastenings with one skilled hand, letting them fall around Reno's ankles. That done, he released Reno's ponytail, placing a hand on either side of Reno's boxers and slowly pushing them over thin hips, rocking his body into Reno's hands. "Reno..." he moaned, sliding the fabric down with agonizing slowness.

Reno tilted his head to the side to nip at Vincent's ear, his hand pumping faster feeling Vince's arousal growing in his hand, dripping and making his movements slick. Groaning against his neck he stepped out of his pants, pushing Vincent's down as well, and broke his kiss off. "Dammnit don't TEASE!"

A slight smirk graced Vincent's lips. Reno's movements felt amazing, he couldn't remember the last time just the touch of hands and been this good, but he knew they had all night. Reluctantly he pulled away, untangled his hand and dropped to his knees, pushing the boxers down to Reno's knees. He blew gently against the hot length in front of him. He glanced up at Reno, one eyebrow raised. "Why, you're enjoying it."

A squeak came forth then as Reno's eyes widened a bit before drooping and hazing over at the sight of Vincent on his knees. He knew what was coming and he knew he wasn't going to last very long as he entwined his long fingers back into Vincent's hair. " yes I am, but" he leaned forward another husky purr coming forth "I HATE waiting yo" he gave a light tug at Vincent's hair.

Vincent let Reno pull his head forwards, the tip of Reno's member brushing against his lips. He licked the slit gently before moving forwards, stroking the underside with his tongue delicately. He swallowed around Reno, scraping his teeth against soft skin.

Reno bit his lip in an attempt to hold back a loud cry, his hands tightening in his hair as he shallowly trusted into Vincent's mouth. "ohhhh...ohh Shiva...ohhhhhhhhh VINCENT!" He let loose a loud cry before biting his lip once more, drawing a bit of blood, loud gasps coming from his nose as Vincent's expert toung did things he was pretty sure weren't legal or physically possible.

Vincent put his hands to good use, cold metal pressing against the base of Reno's spine whilst his other hand stroked the vulnerable skin behind his member. At the thrust, he moved his hand from Reno's back and held Reno's hips in place. He pulled away for a second, staring up to Reno with mock seriousness in his eyes. "Stay still." With that he moved forwards again, paying extra attention to the head which he remember was exceptionally sensitive for Reno.

Reno's hand left Vincent's hair and was thrust over his mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle his cries of pleasure, withering about as he attempted to escape from Vincent's strong grip and thrust once more. It was too much. it was all just TOO much! he could feel his completion coming and he tugged at Vincent's hair in an attempt to warn him, squeezing his eyes shut tight, shudders wracking his frame.

Vincent considered pulling away, but he knew that would just put Reno in a bad mood for the rest of the night. He nodded slightly, his teeth brushing against Reno. He kept his grip on Reno's hips tight and drew more of him into his mouth, licking along the underside again.

He was shaking harder now muffles cries and whimpers forcing there way out of his throat. Feeling that he was about to cum he tore his hand away, allowing himself the pleasure of screaming. "Ah, FUCK! Vincent... I'm gonna... VINCENT!" Reno came violently, shooting his load down the other's throat as his vision went white, his body slumping over Vincent's back as his legs gave out on him.

Vincent swallowed repeatedly, licking against Reno to clean him before slowly pulling away, Reno's member sliding from his mouth. He lowered Reno down to his level, pressing his mouth against his lover's and letting him taste the salty liquid. His eyes closed in pleasure, as he pressed his length against Reno's thigh.

Reno moaned at the taste of his own seed and wrapped his arms around Vincent pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He pulls back and give Vincent another one of his ever present smirks. "Guess I should say thank you huh yo?"

He shuddered slightly, arms around Reno's waist pressing their bodies together, the fabric of his boxers stroking against Reno's skin. He smirked back, pulling away to lick Reno's lips "you could." before kissing him again. He slid his hand across Reno's waist.

Reno smirked and began kissing his way down Vincent's chest, nipping every so often until he reached his nipples. He lathered the tiny bud with his toung as his hand traveled south to removed Vincent's boxers and resume his pumping on his member. Releasing Vincent's nipple he kissed his way down to his prize, looking into Vincent's eyes before slowly and deliberately licking the tip of his erection bobbing his head to suckle on the tip before pulling away to blow on it gently liking how it twitched in his grasp "I could."

He gasped, moving closer to Reno. He stared down at the younger man, eyelids at half mast as he watched. He almost whimpered at the breath. "go on then." He tried to keep the desire from his voice, but it was clearly there. His hands tangled within Reno's startling red hair, pulling him towards him.

Reno grinned "as you wish" and bobbed his head back down, taking in as much of Vincent's large length as he could. running his toung up and down it, nibbling on a large vein he bobbed back up, scraping his teeth along his length as he did so Reno stuck the tip of his tong into his slit before going back down and dragging as Much as Vincent as he could into his mouth, deep throating him and humming under his breath as one of his hands lightly massaged Vincent's nipples, the other reaching between his legs to dry roll his balls on his hand.

Vincent moaned loudly, whimpering Reno's name. He thrust against his lover's mouth, eyes fixed on the top of the Turk's head. He almost yelped at the scrape of teeth, panting and writhing against Reno's mouth and hands. "God Reno.." He kept his hands in the other's hair, appreciating the control it gave him over the other man's actions. He moaned again as Reno found an especially sensitive spot.

Reno grinned around the his length and licked his way back up, his hand leaving his chest to pump Vincent's length as his nipped and suckled all along the base and sides, his toung sweeping to to roughly stroke against his head, his hand twisting, pinching a vein.

Vincent thrust against Reno, mouth open in a pleasured moan. "ahhh..Reno." His fingers tangled even tighter in Reno's hair as he pressed against him. "Reno..im gonna" He closed is eyes as spots danced in front of his eyes, and he bit on his lip, drawing blood as he tried to hold off the inevitable.

Reno grinned along Vincent length as he reaches up to squeeze his thigh to let him know it ok. Quickly he deep thoughts Vincent and hums/purrs long and hard his other hand giving his balls a twist squeeze before rolling them in his palm again.

Vincent shouted Reno's name as he surrendered to the pleasure, his seed releasing into Reno's mouth. He was shaking as passion pulsed through him, leaving him gasping as he struggled to remember how to breathe over all of the pleasure.

Reno swallows it all, keeping some in his mouth as he slithers his way back up Vincent's body and pulls him into a kiss, sharing his own seed with him.

Vincent stroked his tongue against Reno's, his hands gently resting around Reno's waist. "You...are...amazing" Each word was separated by a gasp as he struggled to get his breathing and is body back under his control.

Reno purrs and snuggles against Vincent frame "Well. This is different...huh...seems as if YOUR the uke now!" Reno grinned knowing that would be sure to get a rise out of the exhausted ex-Turk. He wanted to see what would happen, probably not the greatest idea, but he wasn't known as a Turk to be meek and cautious now was he?

Vincent smirked and pushed away from Reno, seeming to stumble slightly. He stood back up, the handcuffs hanging off of one finger with a smile. He gave Reno a second to realize before running around him, pushing him back onto his bed. He straddled him, raising his hands above his head and bending them slightly painfully as he slipped the cuffs on. He ground against the other man's chest. "You were saying?"

Reno's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he twists his wrists to try and free them "Well...you DO work fast" He smirked once again and raises his hip to grind into Vincent's "so you got me where you want me..now what huh?"

Vincent smirked, a slightly evil light in his eyes. He pulled Reno's head up and undid the hair tie, holding it in front of Reno's eyes. "Remember this?" He smirked, pushing Reno's hips back down on the bed. "Didn't I tell you to stay still?" He grinned, enjoying the beauty of the younger man, and the power he had over him.

Reno's Adams apple bobs a bit from his heavy gulp and he nods. "I remember yo." He grins and looks Vincent in the eye as he deliberately lifts and grinds his hips against him again. "Turks don't take orders yo, we break them" He grins again enjoying messing with the older man.

"I could leave you here like this you know." He slunk further down Reno's body, stroking his hands against the man's crotch before roughly tying on the hair tie. The other man looked amazing laying there on the bed, but once the tie was secured he lifted away from the bed and walked over to the pile of the clothes on the floor.

Reno gasped at the sensation of his own hair tie around the base of his coak and actually let loose a few whimpers as Vincent stood up "Nu-NO! Don't leave me here yo!" He struggled, pulling at the cuffs and arching off the bed, moaning and whining for vincent to come back,his hair cascading down and around him as he withered on the bed "don't leave me like this! PLEASE!!"

Vincent nodded, slowly walking over to the bed. "since you asked nicely." He lay back over Reno's body, pressing his fingertips into Reno's mouth. "I've come back this time. Next time you might not be so lucky..." He rubbed his hand across Reno's hips, holding him in place.

Reno moaned and nodded, taking Vincent's fingers into his mouth and swirling his toung around the slender digits coating them firmly and staving off his instinct to thrust into the air, knowing it would only lead to punishment from the older man. He bites down softly and moans at Vincent's caresses.

Vincent smiled, nodding in appreciation. he slipped his fingers out of Reno's mouth and slid off him, pressing his legs apart. He sat at the base of Reno's legs for a moment, just admiring the view, before slowly pressing the first of his fingers into the narrow opening.

Reno winched slightly. It HAD been weeks since he had last had sex so he knew this was going to hurt a bit but not minding, knowing that the pain would be worth it. He shifted about on the bed a bit to get into to an easier position for him to hold, and spread his legs farther apart.

Vincent saw Reno's pain and lent forwards, taking the head of his member into his shaft in his mouth, giving Reno a distraction from the pain. He pushed the finger in deeply, trying to be as gentle as he could to help him cope with the hurt.

Reno gasped at the sudden pleasure/pain sensation and moaned loudly "...ohh...uhhhh..ah..." his body shaking a bit as the pain of the sigh penetration turned to pleasure and he began slowly rocking his hips, fuking himself on the finger inside him.

Vincent pressed his teeth down for a second as a warning, then carefully added another finger, being as gentle as he could. once it was part way inside, he started to stretch Reno again, trying to distract him with his mouth to help stop it being too painful.

Reno halted at the warning nip, then whined a bit as a second finger was added. It hurt, he wasn't going to lie, but he know he had much more coming when Vincent actually stuck it in him so he forced his bossy to relax and his hips to still, even though it was torture for him.

Vincent pulled away for a second to stare in to his eyes. "You're doing so well, I know you can do this." He moved his mouth forwards a bit, then decided to take some mercy on him. "You can move a little." He licked against the fragile skin, both fingers stretching slowly to minimize later pain.

Reno sighed in relief and nodded, thrusting his hips a bit, groaning as the internal pain slowly leaked into pleasure once more. His breath came in sharp pants and his hips began to move faster on there own accord, desperate to fulfill the ach deep within him "..ahhhh...ohhh SHIVA yoooooo.."

Vincent pulled his mouth away to gently lick against the opening and rewet his fingers. Carefully, he pressed a third fingertip inside, searching with a fingertip to find the spot that would take Reno's mind off the pain and cascade him into pleasure.

Reno groaned in pleasure at the feeling of Vincent's toung but as he pressed in the third finger it choked off into a small cry of pain, his body seizing up and a small tear escaping his eye as he tried to force his body to relax "..hurts..guh..hurts yo.."

Vincent slid the finger out again, lifting his head and nuzzling against Reno's stomach, placing delicate kisses on the soft skin. "Shush, im sorry. I'll go slower if you want." He kept the first two fingers inside Reno, trying to help him adjust to it as he nuzzled against his lover's stomach and traced his belly button by the tip of his tongue.

Reno shuddered and shook his head "..no..just do it, it wont hurt for long" He looked down into Vincent's eyes and lifted a leg to rub his thigh with his foot "I'll be ok."

Vincent hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "If your sure." He pressed the third finger in again, pushing it in deeply, trying to get the pain over with in one go. "shush, its ok." He kept trying to reassure the other man as he moved his fingers inside of him.

Reno winched again but held back a pain induced whine, instead focusing on Vincent's smooth voice, feeling his body slowly relax. He takes a few deep breathes and slowly begins to thrust his hips, winching as he does so, but not stopping until the pain is almost gone. He looks up at Vincent and gives him a watery smile "Its ok now yo." Mentally preparing himself for Vincent to take him knowing that it is going to hurt and that he was going to scream.

Vincent nodded, and removed his hand. He slid up Reno's body, and carefully kissed his lips. "I'm going to do this on the count of three ok?" He aligned himself so he was resting against Reno's entrance. "one..two..three." At the last number he pushed himself into Reno in one firm movement, his hands gently stroking crimson hair. He gasped, having forgotten how good Reno felt.

Reno throws his head back and bit his lip hard enough to bleed as a half strangled scream escaped his lips. His eyes screw shut as a few tears fall from the lashes and his entire body shudders in nerve wracking pain. He lies completely still, waiting and praying for the pain to stop.

Vincent gasped again, this one from shock. He hadn't realized this would hurt Reno so badly. He kissed and nuzzled at his shoulder gently, his hands stroking Reno's sides, tracing soothing circles. He wanted to apologies, but promised to do that later, as now he just wanted to calm Reno down again.

Reno moans and tilts his head to nuzzle against Vincent's as the pain in his body dulls down to that familure ach he loved so much. He shifted his hips against Vincent's and pushed up a bit to test it, seeing that the pain was mostly gone he opened his tear filled eyes and gave Vincent a smile "It's ok now yo"

Vincent relaxed at that, relieved to know he wasn't causing Reno any more pain. He claimed Reno's lips with his as he slowly pulled away and pushed back in, trying to ensure it didn't cause any discomfort.

Reno moaned against Vincent's lips and lifted his hips to meet the thrust halfway, his legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

Encouraged, Vincent sped up slightly, trying to find the angle that would make Reno feel good. He moved his face away from Reno's lips, gently licking away the tears from his eyes. His hands stroked across Reno's hips. He couldn't remember the last time something had felt so right.

Reno arched high into the air, a strangle cry/groan/moan being torn from him as Vincent found his prostate. "...again..ohhh Shiva Vincent...agaaaainn" His legs tightened there grip upon him and tilted his face to the side so as to suckle on his neck.

Vincent ran his hands across Reno's arousal, trying to lead him to higher pleasure. His fingertips made contact with the hair tie and he smirked. "as you wish." He thrust forwards again and again, making sure to hit the same spot each time, observing the emotions on Reno's face.

Reno threw his head back, practically wailing as his prostate was continuously slammed, flashes of white specking across his vision and a light blush flowing across his face. He whimpered and thrusts back against Vincent, desperate for his release. After a few moments he felt it coming, one more well aimed thrust and he would fall over the edge. But despair! He had forgotten about the tie around the base of his coak. He thrusted a few more times, whimpers falling from his lips when he realized that he would not be able to cum until Vincent was good and ready.

Vincent smirked, realizing the cause of his lover's frustration. "You look beautiful like that" he whispered against one ear, slamming again and again against Reno's prostate. He barely breathed the next words, tongue caressing Reno's ear "Beg for your release." He shivered, moving away to stare into Reno's brilliant eyes.

Reno's eyes widened at Vincent's demand and he looked up to see a smirk plastered against his face. He was about to concede and just give him what he wanted when his Turk instincts kicked in and he found himself involuntarily shaking his head "..no...never..." His eyes widened again when he realized what he just did and he could only whimper at the thought of what Vincent was going to do to him now that he had refused.

Vincent smirked, thrusting harder and more violently against Reno, nails scraping at his sides. He was careful not to hurt Reno too badly, just enough so he knew who was in control. He reached down, squeezing Reno's balls with his metal hand, hard enough to provoke a scream. He let go, and continued moving, his eyes full of desire for the man beneath him.

Reno's eyes were squeezed tightly shut as screams and moans were forced from him, his head whipping from side to side desperately, tears of lust and need leaking from his eyes. He wanted to give in, NEEDED to give in! He was so hard and needed his release bad, bad, bad but he just couldn't! Once again his body took over "nu-Nooo...ahh...ahh SHIVA! DAMN...I...ca..noo...NEVER!" He tossed his head back in a wail of pleasure and despair, now seriously regretting all those extra interrogation courses he took after his fist time with the crimson eyed man, desperate for history not to repeat itself.

Vincent panted, Reno looked so beautiful. He was so close to he edge. He scraped human nails over Reno's aching flesh, thrusting inside him. He was impressed, wondering which of them would give in first. He watched the warring emotions playing across Reno's face as he fell closer to the edge, knowing it would soon be too much for him. "Now, or ill finish and leave you here." He growled against Reno's ear, but the harsh words were followed by gentle caresses, ensuring he knew there was no real harm behind his speech.

Reno stopped dead and whimpered. Nononono he couldn't leave him here! He COULDENT! "...please...pleaseplaseplaseplase PLEASE! oh god!" It got easier every time he said it. "God please let me CUM! oh GOD please Vincent -sama! Vincent-sama PLEASE!"

Vincent moaned at the words and the fearful noise Reno had made, fingers fumbling as he managed to unsnap the band a few seconds before his own release. He clung against Reno, moaning his name as release shuddered through him.

Reno's let loose a mighty cry the rush of pleasure as he band snapped and Vincent's release all rolled into one pushed him over the edge and his body shook and withered with the power of his release. Finally, after a few moments Reno's body slumped, harsh gasps for air coming forth and sedated happy look on his face "oh god...I cant believe you got me to beg again yo..fuckin worth it though..."

Vincent leant over Reno, kissing him as he slowly pulled away. He handed him the hair tie, and softly stroked Reno's hair. "You look amazing when you're desperate." He nuzzled against Reno, reaching his hands up to uncuff him and gently stroking his friend's wrists to stop any pain as blood flow returned.

Reno sat up and smiled happily at the gentle ministrations on his wrists "Glade you think so yo. I have a feeling you'll be taking full advantage of that in the future wont you?" He let himself slump into Vincent's chest, resting between his legs soar and still panting a bit.

Vincent shrugged, nuzzling against Reno gently. "Maybe." He took a deep breath, unsure what Reno would say in answer to what he was about to say. "I missed you the last few weeks." He stroked his back gently, trying to reassure him and curling Reno up on his chest.

Reno stiffened a bit but then smiled and relaxed further into Vincent's arms "I missed you to yo. and Shiva knows I missed THIS" He chuckled a bit gesturing to them, winching a bit as he shifted to fast. "Ahh ow don't miss THAT though" He gave another small laugh

Vincent smiled at him, stroking the hair to keep him relaxed. "its your own fault, if you weren't so proud... I didn't hurt you did I?" There was real concern in his voice, and he gently caressed Reno's sides.

Reno sighed happily and snuggled down closer to Vincent but paused at his question "...I would by lying of I said no yo...but it was worth it all the same." He turned to place small kisses on Vincent's chest, nuzzling his head under Vincent's chin.

Vincent shuddered slightly, stroking Reno's back. He reached over and pulled the blanket up to Reno's chest to keep him warm. He was stunned by what Reno said, unsure how to reply. "I'm sorry. Its ok now." He nuzzled against him, stopping the tears that glistened in his eyes from spilling down his face.

Reno looked up and noticed Vincent's tears and his face automatically became concerned. "Hey, hey now..im ok..." He leaned up to lick away the tears and place a kiss on Vincent's lips. "It's ok it didn't hurt that much besides iv had much worse before ok?" That having been said her gave Vincent one more kiss before settling down next to him and snuggling close.

Vincent nodded, suddenly feeling uncertain. He snuggled closer to him, nodding at the reassurance. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, and decided that this time, he would stay there until morning. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Reno, but he didn't know how to start. "This made your day any better?"

Reno chuckled "Hell yes! I would kill to come home to this everyday!" He chuckled again and looked up at Vincent, frowning a bit when he noticed the uncertain/questioning look on his face "...what is it? You can tell me yo! Or ask me either way ill respond"

Vincent smiled at him, surprised to hear Reno saying that. But it just made him realize how little he knew about who Vincent really was. "you're a Turk right? I used to be one to." He carefully ran his fingers through Reno's hair, undoing the knots.

Reno picked his head up, careful not to interrupt his hand, and looked at Vincent surprised. "Really yo? What do you mean 'use to be? Your not allowed to leave the Turks until your discharged or dead and your not in any of the files."

Vincent looked away, ashamed to be telling him this. He let his arms fall to his sides, knowing that Reno would probably want to get away from him after this Tears glistened in his eyes. "Reno..im so sorry..i wasn't discharged.." He closed his eyes, unable to look at Reno as he finished. He pointed to a pale scar on his stomach. "I was shot." He felt sick as what he had done hit him. When it was just fun, it hadn't mattered. but now he really felt something to the man, and he would hate him.

Reno's eyes widened and he gasped at the sight of the scar. But instead of moving away he did the exact opposite, he move closer and gently caressed the old wound "...what does this mean...your not dead cause I can feel your heartbeat...Vincent what HAPPENED!?" Reno looked up at him, not with disgust, not with pity, but with honest caring and curiosity in his eyes.

Vincent couldn't look at him as he spoke. He hadn't lied to Reno, he never asked anything about his life, but it was still wrong of him. "Hojo shot me. I was registered as dead. He experimented on me, did the most dreadful things" a shiver passed through him as he remembered. "and I fled because I was ashamed. Of him, and of failing the person I loved. I stayed hidden until Cloud found me." He took a deep breath before continuing the final part of the speech. "He shot me over thirty years ago."

Reno blinked, astonished by the news "...30 years..experiments..Strife...what kind of experiments? what happened to the one you lo-" he choked here for a moment on an unknown emotion welling in his chest. "The one you love?" He reached up and placed a chaste kiss on Vincent's lips, another unknown but not unwelcome emotion stirring in his eyes "...please..tell me"

Vincent shuddered, trying not to remember, but he owed Reno the truth at least. "He tortured me. He made me possessed by a demon, and made me live in constant agony until I escaped. She killed herself, she hated what she'd brought into the world..she was Sephiroth's mother.." He kissed him back equally gently, surprised that Reno hadn't fled from him.

Reno gasped in surprise "The women you love was Sephirothes mother? And you were possessed by a demon?' Reno pulled back a bit and looked down at his hands, thinking. a few moments later he looked back up into Vincent's desperate eyes and smiled, crawling back into his arms "I don't care. I don't care what you were. I don't care what happened to you although I AM sorry your true loved died. I'm still happy I met you and I would not trade our places right now for anything in the world."

Vincent relaxed slightly, wrapping his arms around Reno tightly. He nodded in answer to his questions. "Thank you for not hating me." He smiled slightly, warmly. He couldn't remember the last time someone had said something that kind to him. "I wouldn't swap this for anything." He whispered, feeling himself relax more. He stroked beautiful red hair, holding Reno to his chest.

Reno shuddered a bit from the hair pet but smiled none the less "...where do we go from here yo? do we continue on as if noting happened or...I will understand if we do you know. I know you cant ever care for me like you care for her but...could we stay friends." He looked up into Vincent's eyes, slight sorrow and pleading nestled there "..please? that's all I will ever want I just..." He sat up and buried his face in his knees "I don't want to loose you."

Vincent sat up, wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders and leaning him against his chest. "Reno...I still love her, I always will. but she's been dead for thirty years now. Its time I moved on. I want to stay friends with you, if you forgive me for hiding what I really am. "You wont lose me unless you ask." He carefully placed his hand on Reno's chin, tilting his head so their lips could gently brush.

Reno whimpered and wrapped his arms around Vincent's shoulders "Never! I never want to loose you and I will forgive you for anything" he smiled sweetly at Vincent "The past doesn't matter yo its who you are NOW that does" Reno wrapped his arms around Vincent again, ignoring the little ach in his heart telling him that he wants more then just friendship and probably always will.

Vincent smiled, clinging to him equally tightly. "The same to you. No matter what's in your past, you can tell me, and I wont blame you. You're part of my life now, that's what matters." He couldn't believe how beautiful Reno looked now, so peaceful and happy. He thought of what had happened since his death, and Reno seemed almost as much of a moment of perfection as their defeat of Sephiroth.

Reno smiled and held him closer, butting up his chin with his head and nuzzling closer "I'll hold you to that yo." This just felt so RIGHT, being held like this. Reo couldn't remember EVER feeling so at home as he did now. he just wanted to hold on to Vincent and never let go.

Vincent smiled, kissing his forehead gently. "You better." He laid back down, with Reno next to him in his arms. It felt so perfect. After Hojo and the labs, he hadn't thought he could ever feel like this again, sleeping with people had just been a way to experience control. This was different. He yawned slightly, wrapping his arms and the quilt tighter around Reno.

Reno snuggled closer to Vincent, wrapping his arms around his neck "Night Vinny." Reno yawned cutely, his nose scrunching up a bit before he settle down, lightly snoring only a few moments later.

Vincent waited until he was sure the other man was asleep before allowing his own eyes to close. He slept peacefully, not waking early, for the first time in decades.

**XD TeeHeeHee There we go! . and I KNOOOOOOOOOOOW there are still the screenames there but I'm too lazy to take em off…maybe later..grr..XD Anywhoo review and I'll update!! TTYL!! flies away to read smut Tra-La-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!…tooo much Captain Underpants!! **


	2. The Morning After

** HeeHee Well..I'm back! And more perverted then ever!! I decided to put his chapter up after getting a review and guess what? XD I got one!! So..Viva Rose..This is for you!! re-reads what she wrote..not sure if that's a good thing or not..XD You be the judge!**

**Reno: I HATE you yo!**

**Awwww why?**

**Reno: Cause you made Chaos-meepmph!! mumbles**

** covers Reno's moth lets not give it away dear! Now….DO THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Reno:…..pulls hand away Kigichi does not own Final Fantasy if she did I would be dressed as a slave girl for the majority of my screen time**

**. Darn right you would be!**

**Reno: . Read and enjoy**

**WARNINGS: Random bouts of emo, EXTREAM OOC and another reason to label the fic 'M'**

Vincent woke up early that morning, and laid there breathing slowly, watching the quiet redhead in his arms. This was the closest to a peaceful nights sleep he had had in decades, and it was reassuring to find that Reno hadn't run away in the night, but had chosen to stay with him.

Reno twitched in his sleep, curling up closer to the warmth otherwise known as Vincent and clasped his arms around him, trying to snuggle closer. He twitched again, shivering a bit as a fear filled whimper escaped his lips.

Vincent looked at him, his heart melting, and gently stroked his human hand over Reno's back to calm him. He flinched as the voice started whispering in his ear. 'He's terrified. he doesn't want to be here with you, he's just staying out of fear of what we'd do if he ran.' Vincent closed his eyes, shaking is head slightly. It wasn't that, it couldn't be. He wasn't making Reno stay here.

Reno twitched once more, curling his entire body towards Vincent until there wasn't an inch of space left between the two of them. "..n...no...no...i dont want to...get off.." his voice trailed off towards the end as he began to shiver and whimper in fear.

Vincent looked at him nervously, remembering the nightmares he had. this sounded like one of them. Carefully he stroked Reno's side, whispering his name in a way that was as close to reassuring as he could get. He could hear laughter in his head, taunting him, saying that Reno was afraid of what he had done. "Reno?" He asked, hoping to wake the redhead and save him from the nightmares.

His shivering increased and his cried became louder and more violent and a few tears escaped his eyes. whispering words to himself in a quiet tone '..nonononononn...get off...off.nonon..i don't want to...noooooo..." a violent twitch and a harsh cry "...no...please don't...dad..." Reno's eyes suddenly snapped open and his body jerked upright, a look of absolute fear across his face "NO!!"

Vincent carefully sat up and moved closer, placing one hand on Reno's knee gently. "Are you alright?" There was concern in his eyes, and he wanted to pull Reno into a hug, but was worried it would make things worse. "You're safe now." He wasn't going to ask unless Reno wanted to tell him. He just wanted to make him feel safer. The voice was practically hysterical at Reno's actions, screaming in his head in mock terror 'no daddy..no I don't wanna'. Vincent fought the urge to yell at it, knowing such actions would worry Reno.

Reno turned towards him, eyes glazed over with terror before leaking into recognition and he lunged at Vincent, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his chest, still shuddering a bit. After a few moments he pulled back, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. "yea...ill...ill be ok.." He smiled at Vincent, gratitude and a hint of fear and uneasiness lingering in his eyes.

Vincent gently stroked his back, questions burning in his mind which he didn't dare voice. He nuzzled closer to him, not kissing him, but letting his lips rest on Reno's forehead. "Bad dream?" The question was innocent enough, even giving Reno an escape route if he wanted it. The voice was making particularly horrible jokes he was trying to ignore. He stroked Reno's ponytail carefully.

Still shaking, Reno nodded "yea...pretty bad yo.." he turned and buried his face into Vincent's shoulder and whimpered a bit "..just something I would rather forget but I just cant...ya know?" He pulled back and leaned up to give Vincent a kiss on his cheek, "thanks for being here".

Vincent nodded slowly, still trying to reassure him. "I know, its ok, i understand. if you wanna talk about it you can, i wont be upset with you." The voice in his mind was threatening him again, he did all he could to block it out, without actually making it noticeable. "I'll go if you want some privacy?"

Reno gasped and tightened his grip on Vincent "NO PLEASE!" He paused and cleared his throat, trying to put himself back together "...please don't go...just...please yo? i don't want to be alone...ill tell you if you want just..." He sounded almost desperate "..don't leave me please..."

He nodded, holding Reno tightly even though his arms were being hurt. "I'm not going to go. Its ok, your safe here." He smiled and then carefully lay Reno back down, his arms around him. "You only have to tell me if you want to. I wont hate you." His heart was breaking to see the fear in Reno's arms. "I'll stay as long as you want."

Reno pulled back with a sigh and gave Vincent a look of extreme gratitude "...ill tell you" he pulled back and adjusted himself so that his back was to Vincent's chest and he was resting between his legs, not wanting to look at him as he did this, knowing if he did he wouldn't be able to continue "...my life is not as bad of your by a long shot yo but its still sucks."

"My mom died when I was just three leaving just me and my dad," he paused to smile for a moment before continuing "he was a great dad, he really was. For a few years at least. He had a good job and sent me to a great school, he played with me and made sure I was never sad." he paused again, a frown coming to his face "...but that all ended when I was twelve..he just..changed yo..."

:

Vincent carefully wrapped his arms around Reno's chest, leaning against him comfortably. He carefully stroked over the stripes on Reno's face. He sat there silently, listening to what Reno had to say, determined not to let his anger show and upset Reno.

"I don't know what happened..it started out small with simple things like snapping at me and being a little rough when we would play and wrestle but as time went on he got worse and worse. When I was fifteen he was full blown abusive...that's where I got these" he fingered the thin scars on the side of his face, his fingers bruising Vincent's "I think he broke about six bones over those years"

"I have multiple scars from him but that wasn't the worse part...when I was fifteen he came home one day totally fucked up with alcohol and drugs and he...I...I dint want to..but he was stronger then me.." He shuddered and pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face into his knees, small shudders wracking his small frame "...when he was done he left me on the floor"

"Took all the money we had and left..I never saw him again. For the next three years I lived on the streets, stealing what I needed to, to survive and holding up in any abandoned house or building I could find. When I turned eighteen Rude found me in the middle of a gang fight against five guys at once. He held back until I came out the victor and offered to let me join the Turks."

Reno pulled his face up, tears falling from them "And the rest is history." He looked up into Vincent's waiting eyes "...pathetic huh? Its been years since that happened and I STILL cant escape him yo...but its not as bad as other have had it so I shouldn't complain yo...right?"

Vincent shuddered, then as gently as he could he turned Reno around so they were face to face. He tilted Reno's head up so they were looking eye to eye. He stroked his thumbs, one human and one metal across the scars. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have fought him off as a child. That's what you were then, its not your fault." He sighed. "I'm glad Rude found you." He paused, thinking about Reno's last sentence. "No. its not pathetic. I cant escape from things that happened thirty years ago. so what happened then..one day the pain will go, but don't worry if it doesn't yet." He wrapped his arms around him, holding him carefully to his chest.

Reno shuddered against Vincent's chest, wrapping his arms around him as small whimpers escape his lips and tears fell from his eyes faster and faster "..thank you yo...thank you.." He pulled back an leaned up to place a kiss against Vincent's lips "Thank you so much."

Vincent kissed back carefully, trying not to upset him. "Your welcome." Whispers started building in his ears and he flinched. He was still the one in control for now, so he didn't have to worry. He stroked Reno's hair gently, kissing away the tears. "You're safe now." He hoped that was true.

Reno smiled and settled back down, pausing for am moment when he saw Vincent flinch. He reached up a hand to gently caress the side of his face, concern laced in his eyes and voice "...Vincent...are you ok yo? you seem..uneasy?" He reached up with both hands to grasp the sides of Vincent's face and pull him down so he could kiss his forehead, eyelids, nose and finally a sweet kiss on his lips

before pulling away "You can tell me."

"I'm fine." He paused for a moment, shaking his head. "No im not. This is going to sound crazy, but the voice in my head is being really cruel." He sighed slightly, and kissed Reno back gently, surprised at the softness he showed to him. It was a tenderness he had never had from another man, and he was a little shocked to realize such was even possible.

Reno's eyes widened for a moment and he pulled back from the kiss to give Vincent a quizzing look "...voice...you mean Chaos?" He leaned forward again to kiss Vincent temple as if in an attempt to banish the voice from his lovers head "Whatever he's saying it isn't true, just ignore him he means nothing as long as your here with me yo."

Vincent shivered against his touch, then smiled, relaxing slightly. "thank you. when im with you i feel safe from him." He lifted his head up, brushing his lips against Reno's. "I want to stay with you. But its not safe for you."

Reno jerked away, slight panic in his eyes "Your going to leave me?!" He picked up on on Vincent's hands, giving the back of it a sweet kiss before bending over and resting his head against it "Please don't go yo. If you do he might take over and...and..i don't want you to go!" He gripped Vincent's hand tighter in his grasp, leaning over to rest his body on his strong chest. Vincent couldn't leave he just COULDENT...Reno didn't know what he would do with out him

Vincent nodded, wrapping his arms around him. "I wont leave." The laughter started again, smirking in his brain. He kissed Reno gently, and opened his eyes. They had gained a slightly orange tinge. "I'm not going to leave you Reno."

Reno smiled, not yet noticing the change of color in his eyes and leaned to give Vincent's shoulder a kiss of gratitude, leaning his head against it to breath in his scent. He smelled like cigarettes, sweat, sex and a natural scent that Reno couldn't place. something between a cross between wind and the earth. what ever it was he loved it, and he took a deep breath, letting it out along with a nameless happy noise. he just felt to...safe in Vincent's arms. he wanted to stay there forever and never leave.

Vincent wanted him to stay there too. He couldn't remembered the last time he'd felt so blissful, so totally safe. He smiled, leaning his head against that of his lover. The laughter in his mind got louder, and his eyes started to glow a brighter yellow. He was too lost in his own contentment to realize, feeling Reno's body against his. "Could we do this again? Like, me staying with you?"

Reno grinned against his shoulder, nodding his head "of course yo! I was just going to ask you the same thing!" He pulled his head back up, a happy smile adorning his face which rapidly changed to a look of confusion as he reached his hand up once again to caress Vincent's cheek "...Vince...what's wrong with your eyes?"

Vincent shuddered. "My eyes?" He wanted to scream. Not now, anything but that happening now. He started crying, furious with himself for letting Chaos get control when he wasn't there. He could feel himself being forced to surrender, made a desperate glance around the room for something that could stop this and came up blank. "I'm so sorry Reno..." his voice changed and he smiled, fangs glinting. "There's nothing wrong with my eyes."

Reno pulled back, slowly inching of to the side of the bed where he had dropped his EMR earlier. This WASENT Vincent! "...who are you?" He scuttled back a bit faster now reaching and grasping his EMR tightly in his grasp and and pulling it back up, flipping it on and pointing it in the not-Vincent's face "...Chaos?"

He shrugged. "You want to do that? I thought you liked him. He's still here. You hurt me, you hurt him." There were tears that certainly weren't Chaos' glinting in the corners of his eyes. "You humans are all so stupid."

Reno paused for a moment before slowly lowering the weapon, making sure to keep within arms reach "...what do you want yo?" He glared at the deity in front of him. the cause for all of Vincent's pain all of these years, all of his torment. "Go away."

Chaos slunk closer to Reno, licking his lips, a predatory glint in his eyes. "I want to play. To stop Vincent's chance of happiness. I want to feel him break when you do." He smirked, then pulled Reno closer to him.

Reno's eyes widened and he started to push at Chaos's shoulders "No-go away!" He brought up his EMR, ready to crack it on top of the entities head. Maybe if he knocked him out Vincent could regain control "LET GO!" With that said he swung down.

Chaos didn't even flinch. He could deal with pain, but Vincent couldn't. He could feel Vincent's strength slipping. He pushed Reno down on the bed, then kissed him, scrapping Vincent's metal hand down his side. The tears wouldn't stop, and he let Vincent talk for a second, amused at the thought of him begging like it was him who was being forced. In a way it was. "Reno..Reno..im so sorry, I'm trying to stop him." The tears started flowing more strongly. "He's too strong." Chaos smirked, cutting off Vincent's power of speech.

Reno looked up when he heard Vincent's voice and, just for a moment, a utterly sweet smile came to face and he reached up a hand to caress Vincent's face, wiping away the tears. "...its ok..." As Vincent was forced back into submission Reno quickly brought up his EMR "...im sorry" and smashed it onto the pressure point on the back of Vincent's neck. Eyes widening as nothing happened "..wh..what?!" He quickly abandoned the weapon and brought his arms back up to push at Chaos, twisting and flipping in such a way that made it impossible for him to get a good grip on Reno.

Chaos smirked, searching under the pillow. He had seen where they had been discarded last night, and since the handcuffs had given them both so much pleasure, they were perfect for destroying it. He held them up, glancing down Reno's body. He was a filthy human, far from desirable. but hearing Vincent's broken thoughts would be something to savor. He tried to straddle the other man.

Reno knew what he was reaching for and he wasn't about to just let him do what he wanted to him. Not with out a fight anyways. "NO!!" He twisted and and wiggled until he somehow managed to get his knees under Chaos's body and with one quick movement he flipped him over his head and onto the other side of the bed. He burst up and scrambled off the bed and made to scurry towards the door stopping for just a moment to jerk his pants on. He was scared, yes but he wasn't about to run outside NAKED!

Chaos laughed, wings sprouting from his back. He was easily going to catch up. He gave chase, hearing Vincent's pitiful pleas in his mind. So this one actually meant something to him.

Reno shot down the hallway and quickly burst outside. That small trot to his Helicopter seemed like miles away now. He was just about there when the worst thing possible happened. He tripped.

Chaos laughed, and was over him in a second. He picked him up, bridal style, and then smirked down at his captive. "Here or the bedroom?" He could hear Vincent begging in his mind for an alternative, but none was given.

Reno glared, wriggling like a fish out of water "How about NEITHER!" He reached up to claw at Chaos's face and arms, knowing Vincent would forgive him later. "LET ME GO AND LEAVE US ALONE YOU ANCIENT FUCKIN BASTARD!!"

Chaos smirked, carrying him back into the bedroom and locking the door. The handcuffs quickly found Reno's hands. "You know, for that, im gonna make sure it really hurts." There were still tears in his eyes, and sometimes it almost looked like a flash of red hit his eyes in apology.

Reno's breathing was speeding up as his arms were restrained but he wasn't about to give up. "Just FUCK OFF you unless excuse for a Deity! Why cant you just leave him alone!!" He began to kick out widely, nailing a hit wherever he could. he wasn't going to make this easy.

Chaos smirked, trailing Vincent's metal hand across Reno's stomach. "Just pretend its him if that'll make it easier for you." He wished there were more cuffs to restrain his legs, but thought it was quite fun watching Reno struggling. His hands tore away the pants, scratching hard enough to draw blood.

Reno winched and his breathing sped up as his last barrier between him and the monstrosity in front of him was ripped away. "no...nononononononon...HEEEEEEELP!" He didn't give a damn about his pride right now. maybe is he screamed someone would come. If he could remember correctly Rude said he would come by but he didn't remember what time. "HELP!! SOMEONE!! HELP!!" He continued to scream, landing a well placed kick every so often.

Chaos considered gagging him, but the screams were too hot. He could hear Vincent in his mind, pleading for this not to happen. He was offering things Chaos normally would have jumped at. The chance to have full possession one day a week.. but no. this was too fun. He forced Reno's legs apart and pressed himself against him. "Be good and I'll let Vincent back after."

Reno immediately quieted his cries, tears starting to gather at the sides of his eyes. If it would get Vincent back...he would take it. He squeezed his eyes shut and stopped struggling and twisted his head to the side, biting his lip and waiting. Hopefully it would be over soon, besides how much worse could it get. "Just get on with it." he muttered.

Chaos nodded, kissing Reno on the lips and biting his neck. He thrust himself into Reno's body with no preparation, knowing it would hurt him. "Look at me." The tears were pouring down his face now, and he didn't think he had ever heard Vincent sound so desperate. Not even when Hojo had been the one in control. He kept thrusting roughly, wanting this to be quick. He didn't want to be so close to a dirty human.

Reno shook his head, a sharp cry escaping his lips as he bit down on the pillow next to him. He wouldn't look. He refused to look. He knew Chaos wanted nothing to do with him but still, he would not give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He would just wait it out an when it was all over he would comphort the one he loved.

Chaos' metal hand trailed across Reno's chest, drawing blood which he licked away. Inspired, he carved his name with a single metal digits across Reno's chest. He kept forcing himself into Reno, waiting for the screams. His human hand twisted Reno's head to face him. "Open your eyes and I'll let him back soon."

Reno slowly cracked his eyes open, still holding back his cries and the tears. He would NOT cry. He refused to! Reno was silently glad he and Vincent had slept together last night and he was still stretched. If not he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

Chaos smirked, then kissed Reno passionately. He could smell the other man's fear and kept pounding into him until he felt himself at the very brink. He thrust forwards a few more times, then let his control go. Vincent didn't even have time to register what was occurring before he surrendered to the dreadful passion. Chaos had done it deliberately, giving Vincent his body back only when he knew he was too far gone to stop himself. Vincent was shaking and sobbing as he realized what he had done, and looked away from the man he was lying over.

Reno cracked his eyes open, having closed them when he felt Chaos finally finish, and looked up at his sobbing lover. He stayed quiet for a moment "...Vince...look at me...please?" He gave a saddened whimper and shifted a bit, wincing and biting his lip as it send a jolt of pain up his spine "...please..."

Vincent opened his eyes, gasping when he saw the mark on Reno's chest. He started sobbing harder, trying to find words to explain how sorry he was. none came, he didn't think words had ever been made to show this kind of guilt. Tears fell down from his eyes into Reno's. He couldn't find a way of apologizing that didn't sound hollow.

Reno looked up at Vincent sadly "..it wasn't you yo..it...it wasn't you! I never thought of it as you! so please, please don't cry yo!" He leaned up as much as the cuffs would allow and nestled his face on Vincent's chest. he didn't care how much it hurt "...please don't cry..."

**Muwahahahah Second chapter DONE!! XD And just in case anybody is OH so curious I'm Reno in the rp and my friend (who wishes to remain anonymous) was Vincent. TeeHeeHee I love being uke! And Whoot for a little Chaos screen time. Oo WTF were we thinking writing that?…Meh shrugs someone will enjoy it! Chapter 2 DONE!! mental check Now on to chapter three!! Tra-La LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! runs**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY! Time for the next chapter!!**

**Reno: About TIME!!**

**Vincent:……….………..-Sweatdrops- okay so it's been a while YEESH!Reno: Just get on with it!Fine fine!! I do not or ever will own Final Fantasy 7 or there characters. If I did then my cosplay would be bitchin and everything I wrote would be TRUE!WARNINGS: Guy/Guy action, EMONESS, EXTREAM OOC, Fluff, Angst, and reasons why the fic was labeled M. Enjoy**

Vincent shuddered, moving away from Reno's face. He reached around to uncuff Reno's hands. "I can call one of your friends ok? If you want I'll stay here until they get here or I'll go now.." He still couldn't make eye contact, and had now settled on staring fixedly to the left of Reno. How on earth could Reno sound like he wasn't angry? Didn't he understand what he had done?

Now free, Reno lunged up and wrapped his arms around Vincent's chest, nuzzling his head into his back, his silky red hair caressing it as he furiously shook his head. "No...please don't go yo!...besides...Rufus wont care, Tseng and Elena are away for the weekend and Rude went back to his families home for his vacation so I have no one to call...just...don't leave. If you leave I'll be all alone..." Small shudders wracked his frame and the feeling of hot tears cascaded down Vincent's back as Reno tightened his grip. Whimpering out his pleas for the other man not to abandon him.

Vincent wanted so much to stay with Reno, but he wasn't sure it was safe. The voice in his head had finally left him alone. He could feel Reno's tears across his back and he wished he could take back all the actions of the past hour, but there was no way for it to stop. What had happened had happened, and now he couldn't change the past. "I'm so sorry Reno, I just..I let my concentration slip for a second, and he got control over me..I couldnt stop him." He hung there weakly in Reno's arms, unsure as to what he should do.

Reno shook his head again and when he spoke his voice crackled a bit, strained from his sobs. "I don't blame you. I never blamed you, it was the bastard Chaos, he took over you and there was nothing you could do about it...and I know...I know your sorry and wish you could take it back." He paused for a moment to catch his breath, breathing returning to normal.

"I know your sorry because you cried...not him. YOU..you cried...so I know you didn't want it..and that's why I forgive you.." The tears stopped and he placed a small kiss on Vincent back "Just stay with me...I cant really move anyways.."

Vincent nodded, still crying. "I ..I know..you only did it for me.." He shivered, carefully pulling away from Reno and then sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thank you.. he's gone for now.. that's why I left last time, i thought he was going to..so I ran away. But I didn't think he really would." He held his hand out towards Reno, hoping he would hold it.

Smiling faintly Reno grasped Vincent's hand in his own and placed a small kiss on the back of it, running his thumb across his knuckles. "I understand yo" He shifted a bit and winched, falling back onto the bed. "Shit that hurts yo...you..." He paused for a moment, hesitant to ask "...Do you know anyone who can help me yo?" He didn't want to ask, slightly fearing the answer.

Vincent nodded, considering. "Tifa'd help... Cloud'd kill me though if he found out. If you wouldn't mind..I'm sorry." He hoped Reno wouldn't mind him suggesting a girl, but Tifa was good at first aid and would be more understanding than Cloud or any of the others. The scratches on his face and arms had already healed.

Reno hesitated, but nodded none the less. "I'ts ok yo. at the moment i wouldn't care if it WAS Cloud that helped me...go ahead and give her a call yo" He sat up stiffly and grited his teeth before realeasing it between his clenched teeth.

Vincent walked over to the phone, pausing to dress quickly. "Can i get you anything? A drink? Painkillers?" He waited for a response before he called her. "How much do you want me to tell her?" He gasped when he saw Reno's pain, he hated himself for causing this.

Reno smiled, trying to assure vincent that he was ok, and nodded "I have some low level painkillers in the bathroom cabinet so i wont be talking to the walls and you can tell her as much as you need to..wahtever you think she needs to know" He slowly got out of bed and carefully put his boxers and pants back on before sitting at the edge of the bed, breathing heavily "some water would be nice to"

Vincent nodded, walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of water for Reno. He gave it to Reno, along with the painkiller. He shivered slightly at the state that Reno was in. He went back to the phone and dialed Tifa's number. He explained an outline of what had happened to Tifa in a whispered tone, although he made it sound as though he and Reno had just happened to meet, rather than him having stayed the night. As soon as it was finished, he walked back into the bedroom and stood awkwardly by the door.

Reno looked up, seeing Vincent by the door and smiled, slight bags under his eyes, and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Come here." He waited for Vincent to sit down before turning to him and grabbing his hands again. For some reason holding Vincent's hands made him feel..safe somehow. "What did you tell her yo?"

Vincent held Reno's hands gently in his own, his thumbs soothing the injured backs. "That Chaos had taken over and you were the closest person.." He paused, shivering slightly. "She's angry but with him, and she's going to be round soon." Then he realized how callous he sounded. "I didn't tell her we were a couple, because this really isn't how I want them to find out." He moved slightly closer to Reno, trying not to be repulsed by his touch.

Reno, seeing the look on Vincent's face, pulled back "...Are you ok...please don't make that face." He lifted a hand to turn Vincent's face towards him, placing a light kiss on his nose. "It hurts to see you look at me in disgust." He suddenly pulled away to wrap his arms around his legs again, ignoring the stinging pain as he did so, and buried his face into his knees once more "...I'm sorry.."

Vincent shuddered, pushing his own disgust aside at the look in Reno's eyes. "I'm not disgusted with you. I'm disgusted with me." He sat up, and wrapped his arms gently around Reno's back and knees. "I'm sorry, if you want me to let go just ask." He tilted Reno's body towards his, leaning his head on top of Reno's, being as gentle as he could.

Reno shook his head, allowing himself to fall on to Vincent's chest, releasing the grip he has on his legs and curling them underneath him "You can hold me as much as you want...and don't be disgusted with yourself. If you want to be disgusted with something be disgusted with that...that...THING inside of you.."

Vincent relaxed noticeably at Reno's trust towards him. He gently stroked Reno's back, careful not to hurt him at all. He couldn't bare to look at the carving in Reno's chest. "I am... I just wish i could control him more. I wish she hadn't done that.." He sighed slightly, holding Reno to him and relaxing. "I am so sorry Reno, i swear that somehow, I'll make it up to you."

Reno sighed happily "You don't have to..just ...don't disappear from my life completely ok yo?" He couldn't bear it if he left. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Vincent. It had only been a few weeks but he was already a large part of Reno's life that he felt as if he would die without him. There was a nice silence of just the two of them and for a moment the world stopped. There was no Chaos, no pain, no hurt, no Turks, nothing. It was just the two of them. the silence was broken by a sudden knocking. Reno jerked away from Vincent at the sound. "...I think its her yo."

Vincent moved closer to Reno, holding him calmly. He sighed slightly at that, it was a shame to spoil such a perfect moment. "I guess so." He wiped his tears away as best as he could, and nervously walked out to the door. His hands were shaking as he opened the door and was faced by his friend, dressed in her usual outfit of black shirt and skirt. She stared fixedly into his eyes. "Vincent?" He nodded and led her inside.

Reno sat up and on the edge of the bed. His expression fixed on neural. Just because he liked Vincent didn't mean he fully trusted the other members of AVALANCH. They had been enemies for far to long. "...hello Lockheart" Good, nice and emotionless. just like he wanted, not a hint of hurt or despair that he could feel coursing through his veins, the unbearable urge to break down and cry rising.

Tifa nodded. "Hello Reno." She glanced over his injuries, her eyes lingering on the cuts on his chest. Vincent walked over and sat down next to Reno, his hand open incase Reno wanted to hold it. "Vincent, you sure we can trust him?" Vincent nodded. "Tifa, its my fault he's in this state, and I know you can help him." She sighed and looked at him. "Well, what's wrong?"

Reno reached up to scratch at one of his scars, slightly abashed and feeling a bit self conscious. But WHY? Was it because Vincent's relationship with Tifa? Was he actually JEALOUSE? It made sense seeing as Rude was his only friend..."What did Valentine tell you?" Unknown to him his eyes had begun to fill with emotion, portraying just how much he was hurt and scared.

Tifa gasped when she saw his fear. So everything Vincent had told him was true. She looked at Vincent in pity, sure he would be beating himself up over this. "Vincent, why don't you wait outside for a bit? He told me Chaos raped you and you were in a bad state. He hadn't let me know about those cuts." Vincent flinched slightly at being referred to as 'Valentine' and the description of what had occurred. He looked at Reno, silently asking if he should move away.

Reno nodded. If he let Vincent stay it might seem odd. After he stepped out of the room he turned towards Tifa "Ok look Lockheart..we don't like each other, I get it. You hate me and I distrust you so..lets just get this over with." He sighed and crouched over bit, resting his head in his open palms. He just wanted her to leave. He felt uneasy being alone with Tifa...was it uneasyness..or was it...no it couldn't be...Reno's eyes widened in shock and a small shudder went through his body. he was! he was AFRAID of her. Oh DAMN! Why! A sudden hand against his skin made him involuntarily flinch and try to jerk away.

Tifa kept her hand on him. "Reno, I'm sorry, but I have to be able to see." She sighed, trying to work out what she was meant to do with him. "Unless you want me to do more I'm just gonna clean up your face and the cuts on your chest, I'll help you have a shower if you want." Her hands remained firm, but there was a tenderness as she checked him over "Are there any broken bones?" She didn't like him but he needed her help, and she wasn't going to deny him it.

Reno stiffly shook his head. "No...no broken bones..and I can shower by myself yo." He voice was crackling. All he wanted was to have Vincent back so he could five solace in his arms. He attempted to spool in his emotions as he slowly lifted his face up to Tifa, jerking back and shivering a bit at the look of hate in her eyes, an almost inaudible whimper passed his lips as he gripped his hands together, a little blood dripping down onto the carpet from the force of his grip.

Vincent waited outside nervously, able to smell Reno's blood. Tifa sighed. "Reno, for goodness sake don't make it any worse." She could see he was afraid, but she wanted to be comforting Vincent, rather than helping him. She wiped his face, brushing the blood from the scratches, and then carefully cleaned the cuts across his chest, making sure not to hurt him for Vincent's sake.

:

He flinched again and immediately released his grip. "Sorry yo." he whispered, keeping his eyes averted from Tifas, he knew that if he looked at her right now he would either break down and cry for Vincent or run away. So instead he decided to just do as he was told. It worked with dad so why wouldn't it work with her? Flashbacks suddenly flooded his brain and he began to shiver even more his eyes glazed over with terror.

Tifa carefully placed her hand on his shoulder and tilted his head up to look at her. "Don't be scared. You're meant to be a Turk, right? You're meant to be a ruthless killing machine. so stop acting like a girl." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt guilty. "I'm sorry Reno." She bandaged across the cuts. "Anyone I could call? Friends? family?"

Reno flinched violently but nodded, doing exactly as she told him. "..sorry.." He paused at the next question before shaking his head "..Rude is busy..."

She sighed, feeling sorry for him. Rude was his only friend then. "Reno, I'd offer for you to come home with us, but I don't think Cloud would like it. You can probably stay there for a while if you need to." Even though they were enemies and she was only doing this for Vincent, it still hurt to see him like this. She finished the bandaging and tied them off. "There you go."

Reno's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly shook his head "..n-no I'm ok! Besides Rufus would have me tossed into solitary confinement again if he even found out I was talking to you...but...thanks for the offer yo." He stood up, knees almost buckling at the sudden surge of pain that ran up his spine, but caught himself on the bedpost before he could fall. "...thanks I guess.."

"Again?" she asked, before shaking her head, showing she didn't want an answer. "Your welcome. You have my number, call if you need me. actually...call in a few days anyway. I'd like to know if you feel better." She sighed, knowing that she had done all she could. She walked out of the room and turned to Vincent. "You going to come?" He shook his head. "I need to apologize again." She nodded and left the apartment. "Take care Vincent."

Reno looked down at the card in his hand, Tifa had given it to him before leaving, with a blank look on his face before tearing it into little pieces. He wasn't going to call her. Its not like she really cared anyways. Everything she did was for Vincent. He winched as he remembered what he has said about the Solitary Confinement thing. He just knew she was going to blab and when she did it was going to spread around and somehow get back to Rufus and THEN he would be in so much trouble. He sighed and scratched at his head. Oh well might as well enjoy his freedom when he had it. He looked up to see a concerned Vincent at the doorway and he smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." He smiled, and sat down next to him on the bed, not touching him, just enjoying his company. "Do you want to tell me about what you said?" He picked up Reno's mobile and texted Tifa quickly. 'Tifa. It's Vincent. Don't tell anyone other than cloud. I don't want this getting out.' He sent it and then switched it off. He looked Reno over. He looked a lot better without the blood on his face, and the bandages covering the cuts on his chest. "Reno, I think it might scar. I am sorry."

Reno shook his head, not caring "It's ok. I'll just add them to my collection yo" He grinned up at Vincent for a moment before it melted into a frown. "I was afraid."

Vincent placed one hand gently on Reno's arm. "It's understandable. You were.." he shuddered, unable to use the word he was going to. "Chaos violated you, it's alright to be afraid. I was afraid too." He raised his hand up to Reno's face, but pulled his hand away before he touched the skin, sure Reno wouldn't want him that close.

Before he could pull away Reno leaned forward, caressing his face against Vincent's hand. He stayed like that for a moment before pulling back. "...It's wasn't that..I was afraid of HER...it was weird...I just...did whatever she told me to..kind of like I did with my dad..."

Vincent sighed in relief at Reno nuzzling against his hand. "Thank you." He stroked Reno's face very gently. "Its fine, you were... you still are traumatized, it's ok to be afraid. It will get better." He was surprised at Reno being scared of Tifa, She might have been tough but he couldn't imagine her scaring anyone. He must have been more damaged than he had realized. He took a deep breath then asked the question which had been bothering him. "What did you mean about Shinra?"

Reno pulled back, an innocent expression schooled on his face. "..What do you mean yo?" He didn't want him to know. Rufus was a good boss in general but if you ever cross the line with him watch out, he was utterly ruthless with punishments and repercussions.

Vincent shrugged and shook his head. "I thought I heard you say about solitary confinement. I must have misheard you. It's fine." He had to smile slightly. He had never imagined Reno looking that innocent, and nothing could make it more clear he was guilty. "Reno.. I'll be your friend if you want me to. What happens now is entirely your choice."

Reno paused for a moment. What _did_ he want? He knew he felt _something_ for Vincent...something beyond mer friendship...beyond affection to now that he thinks about it. Vincent made him feel good and safe, when he was around he got butterflies in his stomach and just wanted to generally be around him. He never felt this way before...it was almost like he was..no it-it couldn't be...was he in LOVE with Vincent? Reno's eyes widened in shock and slight amazement. NO! No,no,no,no,no,no,! He couldn't be in love! He just COULDENT! No way, no how! But...but..it was true..he loved the dark haired man..he knew that now. Reno looked back up at Vincent and smiled "I would love that yo." But just because he loved the other man meant nothing. Vincent didn't care about him that way and he was NOT about to ruin what he had by admitting it.

Vincent nodded, unbelievably relieved that Reno didn't want him to leave forever. Reno was the only person he had cared about properly for a long time, outside of the rest of AVALANCHE, to whom he owed his life. He closed his eyes and sighed, remembering the extra curse he lived with. His friends had to be precious to him now, because he couldn't keep them as long as he wished. "May I hug you?" He looked at Reno nervously, hoping that he would say yes.

Reno grinned. "Of course yo!" And with that said he leaned into Vincent's arms, sighing in happiness when he felt his arms, both human and metal, wrap around him. He loved being hugged and would continuously lung at his friend for quick squeeze or a lengthy hold. Hugging was his favorite forms of affection.

Vincent nuzzled his head against Reno's gently. "Thank you for forgiving me." He gently stroked his human fingers over Reno's chest below the bandages, trying to soothe him. "Are you feeling any better?" He hoped he was, he didn't know what he would do if Reno was still in pain.

Reno let loose a wordless happy noise and nodded his head, flopping more into Vincent embrace. He was feeling great, more then great actually he was feeling downright giddy and it showed as he playfully nuzzled Vincent's chest and flopped down on his lap, brining his hands up curled like paws and yawned "I'll always forgive you yo!"

Vincent sighed and stroked Reno's ponytail. "I didn't think Turks were meant to act like house pets?" There was a smile in his voice as he asked. A thought he always tried to ignore surfaced in his mind. "Reno, how old are you?"

Reno giggled, a VERY manly giggle damn it!, and paused for a moment "Ummm...lets see..I stopped celebrating when I was ten so I don't really keep track but...i think I'm twenty two yo" He grinned again and curled up on his side, likening the pets he was getting "Is this buggin you? I can stop yo."

Vincent shrugged. "I don't mind." He kept gently stroking Reno's hair, surprised by the trust that Reno was showing him. He knew he could never forgive himself for what had happened, but any pain would be hidden from Reno. "Oh.. that's good." He smiled, relieved he should have a few more years with Reno before his death. That was his greatest fear, the knowledge he wouldn't die as his friends did, and the terrible fate that awaited him. In the end, it would just be him and Chaos left.

"Heh...yea...how old are you?" Reno popped his head up and got on his hands and knees so he could look Vincent in the eye. another Grin came to his face as he leaned forward to place little kisses all over Vincent's face. He loved giving him kisses, his skin was so soft.

Vincent shivered slightly, closing his eyes in sheer bliss. He hadn't thought that he would ever feel Reno near him again. "Twenty seven... twenty seven now, but I was born fifty eight years ago. I'm stuck like this forever." He flinched slightly as his back ached again. He was sure it was bleeding under his shirt, the wounds there always took the longest to close. He opened his eyes and smiled at Reno.

Reno stopped and pulled back. "Forever yo?" A sudden sad look flashed across his face and he sat down on his heels. After seeing the look of pain cross Vincent's face he leaned forward again. "What's wrong? are you ok?"

Vincent nodded slowly. "Forever. Everyone else is going to die, and eventually every other human will be gone, and there will just be me and Chaos." He shuddered. "Chaos put his wings out, and it really hurts to fold them back in." He shrugged, and leant towards Reno. "Does my age bother you?"

Reno shook his head "No..not bother per say..just.." He leaned his head on Vincent's shoulder and heaved a long sigh. "I just feel so sad for you...to be trapped with that monster for the rest of time yo? It's terrible!" Feeling something wet under his chin Reno quickly leaned over Vincent's shoulder and looked at his back. "Why didn't you get Tifa to look at that yo!"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders, leaning against Reno. "There's no need. I cant bleed to death. I tried, after Hojo ..it didn't work. I heal faster than normal people, so it'll be fine in a little bit. Thanks for being sympathetic." He was relieved Reno didn't get upset that he was over twice his age, and that he didn't blame him for being immortal.

Reno tightened his grip on Vincent for a moment, not liking how he mentioned trying to kill himself so easily, but who was he to judge? Pulling back, Reno sighed and situating himself in Vincent's lap again. "So now what do we do yo? I don't really want to hang around here all day..I get bored way to easily...anything you want to do?"

Vincent considered for a moment. "I'd like to go somewhere quiet. We're both pretty recognizable, and Barret wouldn't be impressed to see us out there. Plus you don't want to be seen by any of Shinra's workers. Where we go though, I don't mind." He wrapped his arms around Reno, tracing his hand over the scars on his face. He leant his head on Reno's shoulder and nuzzled against his ear.

Reno paused for a moment thinking "...How about that old abandoned church? You know the one full of flowers? I've always liked that place and I would visit whenever I could. It really nice there." One thing most people you know about Reno was how much he loved flowers. Or that he could perfectly make crowns out of them and even knew how to breed them.

Vincent smiled at that. "Aerith's church? That would be lovely." Going there, with the memories of his beautiful friend and all they had achieved, was exactly what he needed. To go somewhere innocent and forget what happened earlier, just for a few moments. "plus Chaos hates it in there." He stood, and held out a hand for Reno. Reno taken the kind of person he had imagined liking flowers, but he guessed it made sense. "I'd like her to get to meet you properly."

Reno grinned and took Vincent's hand, pausing for a moment when he heard who's church it was "Aerith?...you mean the Ancient Tseng kidnapped? I didn't know it was hers!" If he knew it was hers he most likely would not of gone there. He remembered her from when Tseng took her. She was scared but didn't show it. Reno was directed to watch her when she was their prisoner and they had talked for a bit. He even brought her some flowers when she mentioned how much she liked them. They struck up a nice conversation for a while, Reno apologizing for when Tseng had done. He was sad when he learned that she died. Reno looked up in surprise at the next thing Vincent said "..Meet her? But..I thought she was dead?"

Vincent nodded, smiling at the recognition Reno showed at the name. "Yes, she is dead." He struggled to explain exactly what she was now. "She..well, she isn't a ghost, more a presence. She loved that church, so she is almost still there. I think she knows when we are in there, so she'll know you are too." The explanation didn't quite make sense, but it was the best he could manage.

Reno giggled at the explanation and nodded his head "I get it yo...so...you want me to meet her?" He felt a little uneasy at this...Shinra _did_ kidnap her! How do you greet a person you had once held hostage? "...ok lets go yo" He'll just have to wing it

"She's a lot more forgiving than most. And she might be able to help you feel better." He looked Reno over and rolled his eyes. "Reno, shirts are generally seen as necessary." He waited for his friend to dress, before setting out with him into the outside world for the first time since he had broken in the night before. A lot had changed in that time.

Reno walked outside and breathed in the fresh air happily "This is great yo! My apartment was starting to feel really stuffy!" Reno like to keep it to himself but he was claustrophobic. He hated being in small areas or have anything around his neck. That's why he didn't wear a tie. With a happy grin he took of a semi-fast pace down the street, eager to get to the church "I haven't been there in FOREVER yo!"

Vincent laughed at Reno's childishness. He looked so happy to be outside. "You should come and play with Marlene and Denzel some time." He sped up to keep alongside Reno, but didn't seem to be running, instead appearing to almost float down the street. "They love having other kids around."

Reno nodded happily for a moment, he loved children and loved their games as well. "Yea that would be-HEY!" He just realized what Vincent said and turned to him, walking backwards with his fingers linked behind his back, and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "I'm not a KID yo!" Suddenly a wicked grin came across his face and he wagged his eyebrows playfully "If I'm a kid then your a pedophile!" He giggled and stuck his tongue out at Vincent

Vincent shrugged. "I thought we had already established your a necrophile. Least I'm not the one inviting the dead to their apartment." He smiled, Reno attempting to prove he wasn't a child was even more childish than Reno generally. "They would like to play with you though, they like the hair."

Reno sputtered but conceded defeat "You win yo! And do you really think they would?" He flashed Vincent another happy smile "I love kids yo" He paused for a moment "Wait..Marlene and Denzel..arnt they Strife's orphans?" He let out a hollow chuckle "Good luck getting him to let me anywhere NEAR them yo!"

"Denzel is. Marlene is Barret's, he's even scarier." He shrugged. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind me babysitting, If someone's at my house to keep an eye on me, then they wont mind that." He pushed open the heavy oak door of the church and walked inside, checking there was no one else there. "Hello? Aerith, it's me. I brought a friend." The lake in the middle of the church splashed slightly.

Reno stared at the splash but soon relaxed. "So this is where she hangs around?" He still felt a bit uneasy and it showed when he scootched behind Vincent a bit. But the prospect of getting to play with the kids later kept him semi relaxed.

Vincent smiled, walking forwards towards the lake. "Reno, you're safe here. No one will hurt you. We are the only two people here. No one else." He hoped Reno got both meanings in his speech, the promise that Chaos wouldn't bother him while they where here. He crouched at the edge of the lake and smiled at the water. "We're just going to talk for a bit ok? If you don't mind hearing our secrets."

Reno shook his head and walked over to the field of flowers and settled himself among them looking oddly content "Go ahead and take your time yo...can I pick these?" He looked over the flowers with barley concealed happiness on his face as he gently caressed the petals, making sure not to bruise any in the process.

Vincent smiled and leant against the water, listening to the sounds of it lapping against the edge of the pool. "She doesn't mind, as long as you only pick the ones you need. She thinks the purple ones are your favorites." He only talked to her for a few minutes, before walking back over to Reno and sitting down next to him.

Reno's eyes widened in surprise before a slight blush came across his face "..she remembered?" He gave a slight giggle and nodded "Ok then! Only what I need!" He began to carefully pluck different flower breeds, all either a dark purple or blood red color. Once he had enough he began to weave it into an intricate flower crown. He missed doing this, he use to make flower crowns all the time!

Vincent watched in surprise, and with a slight hint of jealousy. He wished he could make them with Reno, but his metal claw would have shredded the petals. He stroked some of the flowers gently, smiling at the delight in Reno's eyes.

Reno let out a sudden giggle as he remembered Rude's face when Reno presented him with the crowns. He never wore them but as far as Reno could tell he never threw them out either. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice Vincent sitting next to him as he continued to work, humming a merry tune and the light flush coming back to his face.

Vincent watched him patiently, impressed with the dexterity Reno showed. He recognized the tune and gently sung the words under his breath. He chose a particularly stunning lilac flower, and carefully picked it up and placed it in Reno's hair. It stayed where it was put, slightly above his goggles.

Reno looked up in surprise when he felt hands in his hair and smiled happily at the sight of Vincent "Have a nice chat yo? what did you take about? Does she know?" He questioned eagerly. He could be quite nosey when he wanted to be. Looking down at the crown in his hands and back up at Vincent he giggled and flipped the crown onto his head, pulling back to marvel at his handiwork "You look good!"

Vincent nodded. "She already knew. She's part of the lifestream, so she knows everything that happens..which is pretty creepy. We just talked about what's been happening since she left." He couldn't bring himself to say died. He smiled at the crown, tilting his head and pouting. "How do I look?" He wondered what cloud would say if he saw this. He would probably have a go at Reno for turning him gay.

Reno's eyes widened for a moment before he clasped his hands to his mouth to muffle his giggles. "Y-hhe-youheheh you look great yo!" The picture of a pouting Vincent with a flower crown was just to cute for Reno to bear and he collapsed onto the grass giggling, swearing that he heard a feminine voice join him off in the distance somewhere.

Vincent let his normal amour drop and laughed as well. He felt like an idiot, but it was worth it to see Reno so happy. He laid back in the flowers, smiling up at the ceiling, the crown staying balanced on his hair. "Make another one for yourself?"

Reno popped back up and he nodded his head "YEP!" He quickly gathered the necessary flowers, purple and light blue this time, and quickly constructed a matching crown, plopping it on his head with a satisfied grin, making sure not to disrupt the flower near his goggles before flopping down next to Vincent "What did you to talk about?"

He shrugged. They had hours, and could talk about anything they wanted.

Reno smiled and rolled over until his head and was nestled on Vincent's chest and sighed again "This is nice yo. I wish he could do this more often." He loved just lazing in the sunshine, being next to the man he loved was just an added bonus.

Vincent smiled and stroked his human hand over Reno's chest. "We could do this more if you want. Its a good place to meet." He tried to think of something to talk about. "Is there anything you want to ask about my life? I'll tell the truth." He was going to tell Reno the truth, no matter how hard the question was to answer.

Reno hesitated for a moment before nodding "Yes actually there is...why did you join the Turks? Were no good pieces of scum and your not...why did you join? Family problems?...life problems..?" His eyes widened and he popped his head up, a slightly panicked look on his face. "Yo-you don't have to answer if you don't want to yo! I'm sorry! I shouldn't of asked!" How could he be so STUPID! He shouldn't of asked such a personal question!

Vincent smiled, but sighed at the fearful expression Reno gave him. "Lots of reasons. I thought it could really help people, it wasn't as bad in the Turks then. It gave me a chance to get closer to Lucrecia and my dad encouraged it." He shrugged. "I said you can ask me anything, I meant it."

Reno visibly relaxed and lowered himself into Vincent embrace once more "...What about me? Anything you want to know about me? I'll answer truthfully to yo" He didn't want to hide anything from Vincent. He wanted to tell him everything. "You can ask me anything"

Vincent thought for a moment. There was so much he wanted to ask, but he tried to think of a purposeful question. "If you could leave the Turks would you?" He hoped Reno didn't mind him asking, he just wanted to know. "And is there something going on between you and Rude? Everyone says there is."

Reno stiffened up a bit at the question but nodded "Without a second thought yo! I hate being in the Turks...did you know me dropping the sector plate was the only time I ever killed someone..I hate killing yo. That's why I fight with an EMR, if it comes to killing Rude does it and he makes me leave the room first so I wont have to see it." The second question made him pop his head up in surprise "And WHAT!! Ohh ewww..just..just ewww." He gave a full body shudder "NO! Rude is my best friend! He was always there for me ever since he saved me from the streets. Without him I would be dead or worse by now yo." He paused to give a slight grin. "He's like my big brother yo." after a few moments his face scrunches up and the next part comes out as a whine. "EVERYONE yo? Awwww.."

Vincent considered the first answer. "I thought there was a reason you used the EMR. Aside from Cloud's theory you were a sadist so used something you knew would hurt." He laughed at the second answer. "Fine, Tifa'll be annoyed her theory failed." He rolled onto his side closer to Reno and patted his hair. "It'll be ok."

Reno smiled and snuggled closer "...I would of left...at least I would of tried but..Rude..I cant abandon him like that...without him I would of been nothing but another slum rat..I owe him my life." Reno rolled off of Vincent and kept going until he was directly in a sunbeam. "Ahhh that's nice" He curled up again, unknowingly bringing his hands up to his chin curled up like paws, laying flat on his back after giving a long stretch and sigh. If he had a tail it would be wagging.

Vincent laughed at that, and rolled after Reno, stopping a fair distance away so that he wasn't in his way. "Its good that you guys are friends. I know friendships in the Turks mean a lot." He stretched out in the shade, avoiding the sunbeams which hurt his eyes. "Don't try and leave, they might have you killed."

Reno smiled, his eyes closed against the light, and nodded "Trust me I know...and I know they will try and kill me..Rufus found me and Rude discussing about leaving once. I took all the blame but the repercussions were...harsh to say the least." He shuddered a bit as memories swamped his mind and curled up into himself a bit as if to protect himself from past demons.

Vincent moved closer, ignoring the pain the light caused. His eyes still struggled with bright sunlight having become accustomed to thirty years of darkness. "What happened?" He placed his hand gently on Reno's hoping to keep him calm.

Reno took Vincent's hand in his own in a tight grip, silently thanking him for his support, and began to speak. "..It wasn't that bad..after I took the blame he ordered Rude to beat me until I couldn't stand..throwing in a shock from my own EMR once or twice into the mess. THAT hurt..after that he sentenced me to a week in solitary confinement." His grip on Vincent's hand tightened at this. "That was the worse part yo. It was just me and a padded white room. No color, no sound, no food, no water. The walls were thickly padded so I couldn't knock myself out either." He was shivering now, small shudders caressing his frame. "That was the worse part seeing as I'm claustrophobic...I was let out a week later half insane and nearly dead. Rude took care of me though and two weeks later I was good as new..so yea...I know not to try and leave yo."

Vincent shuddered and pulled Reno into his arms, rocking him gently against him. "Its over now. You're safe." He felt sick, shocked at what Reno had had to go through, and Rude as well. "I wont ever let him do that again Reno." He stroked his ponytail and nuzzled against him softly.

Reno smiled and nuzzled closer to the older man "I know you don't want him to but there isn't anything either of us can really DO about it...I just have to be careful." He loved being held like this, it made him feel loved. Something he hasn't felt from anyone but Rude in a long time. It was a nice change of pace from what he was use to.

Vincent kept stroking Reno's ponytail softly, trying to help him feel safe. "If he ever tries that again, I WILL find you." He meant it, more than he had meant anything before. He wouldn't let Reno be tortured again. Not by Shinra, even if he couldn't stop the monster within himself.

Reno smiled and cuddled even closer to the ex-Turk. "Thanks yo..that means a lot." And it did. when Reno was put away the first time he learned that Rude had done everything in his power to get him out. Even going as far as to take one some of the more brutal missions, killing children, torture, and when Reno found out he has thrown a huge fit telling Rude to never do that again. That he wasn't worth it. That's when Rude hit HIM saying that if it wasn't for Reno he didn't know what he would do. Reno was his brother and he would do anything to help him. "...You have no idea how much it means yo.."

Vincent smiled and wrapped his arms around Reno even tighter, careful not to hurt him. "I can guess." He nuzzled against Reno's shoulder. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

Reno thought for a moment...he thought long and hard "...I'm all out.." He let out a slight laugh at that "How about you? Anything? Anything at all?"

Vincent laughed and then considered. "Why don't you mind who I am? Even Cloud finds it weird, and he's meant to be my closest friend." He didn't say it, but he found it weird as well. He wondered if Reno was going to ask about the gauntlet, he guessed he could explain to him if he had asked.

Reno blinked, then shrugged "I have no clue actually it just..dosent bother me for some reason..but I guess that's a good thing yea?" He looked back up and Vincent and cast him a wiry grin before his attention was directed to his gauntlet when a patch of sun reflected off it. "Actually I do have a question.." He picked up Vincent clawed hand and held it in his own. "What IS this thing yo?" After thinking for a moment he added, "And why doesn't it squeak when you move it?" He flexed the appendage a few times to get his point across.

Vincent smiled at him. "Of course its a good thing." He wriggled his fingers, and poked Reno gently on the nose. "It works as a weapon, but its mainly for defence..protection." He pulled away from Reno and moved around so he was sitting in front of him, and placed his other hand on the fastenings. "Are you squeamish? I'll show you why I wear it if you want. Hojo made it. You don't question how things Hojo makes work."

Reno shook his head "Please in my line of work? I'm not squeamish at all!" He actually wanted to see what Vincent was so eager to hide. If it required that gauntlet then it had to be bad right? He could count this as a test towards himself on how much he was willing accept from his lover...that and he was a nosey bastard.

Vincent slowly undid the fastenings and slid the covering from his arm. The limb he exposed had no real skin, and a covering of withered muscles in which fragments of pale bone could be seen. The fingers were thin and the joints didn't quite line up correctly. There were several deep scars, some of which contained metal plates which the gauntlet was fastened to.

Reno's eyes opened wide in surprise as he scootched closer "God that monster!" He breathed out. His problems suddenly seemed miniscule in comparison to THIS. He reached out one hand hesitantly, hovering just above the disfigured limb "...May I?"

Vincent nodded, biting his lip slightly. He wasn't sure if Reno was going to be repulsed. His arm always hurt him, but he had learnt to ignore it most of the time. "Be careful, its delicate, that's why I have to keep it covered." He closed his eyes and whimpered at the memories.

Reno's eyes narrowed in concern as he gently picked up Vincent's arm and looked it over "...I'm guessing that it's never going to heal yo?" Not waiting for am answer he began to trace the metal plates and bone like one would handle a newborn infant. "It must have really hurt." Without thinking about what he was doing Reno dipped his head down and placed a feather light kiss on the back of Vincent's hand finding, much to his surprise, that he was not disgusted in he least. Giving it one more kiss he gently released his arm, allowing Vincent to replace the gauntlet once more "Thank you for showing me yo."

"It wont heal. Its not got any better since he did it.." He shivered, surprised that Reno's touch hadn't caused the pain he was expecting, and that he wasn't revolted. He replaced the gauntlet with his other hand. "It still hurts sometimes." He closed his eyes and moved closer to Reno, remembering what had happened. "He decided to test my pain tolerance with acid."

A frown came to Reno's face and he moved closer to the dark haired man, taking his clawed hand in his and resting his head on Vincent shoulder. "God I'm sorry about that. it must have been terrible...did I hurt you yo?" The last thing he wanted to do was cause Vincent pain.

Vincent shook his head, moving golden fingers to clutch Reno's carefully. "It didn't hurt when you touched it." He leant his head against Reno's, feeling his steady breath. More memories flooded his mind and he whimpered softly, clinging to Reno. "He found I feel pain as much as anyone else but I can take a lot more before I faint."

Reno wrapped his arms around Vincent, allowing him to lean on him as soft mummers and soothing words were whispered into the ex-Turks ear. "Its ok yo..its over and done with and its never going to happen again." Reno pulled Vincent closer to him, allowing his full weight to rest on his upper body and just held the man to his chest, trying to offer him a smidgen of the comfort he was given earlier.

Vincent nodded, praying that Reno was right. He couldn't stand for that to happen again. It had hurt so much. Cloud might have said Reno was a sadist, but Hojo truly was one. He nuzzled against Reno, listening to the calming words and peaceful heartbeat. "I still have nightmares about him." He shuddered slightly, trying to focus on the here and now.

Reno held him tighter to his body, now rocking him slightly "It ok..your here with me now and he cant hurt yuo..I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again yo!" And to his surprise, he meant it. Reno has never had anyone he had wanted to protect before, no special person besides Rude and now that he did he was going to make sure they were happy forever "No one can hurt you as long as I'm around."

Vincent nodded, not daring to voice the truth. That Reno wouldn't always be there to protect him. He surrendered against the comfortable arms. "I know." He meant it, he knew Reno'd protect him when he could so he could tell him everything. "Hojo...tortured me. Every day for months.." His eyes closed and he shivered, pressing closer to Reno. "He ..he tied me to the table. He violated me." He whimpered as memories older than the man who was sheltering him filled his brain. He clung against Reno, sniffling, but feeling too safe to cry.

Reno's eyes widened in rage as a vicious growl escaped his lips "...How..how DARE HE!" He all but squashed Vincent to his body, his own frame shaking in rage and sorrow. "How COULD he! That maonster. That evil son of a BITCH!..that..that..." His voice got weaker and trailed off as tears of sorrow pored down his face. He was crying for Vincent, crying for the torture and torment he had to endure and still came out so strong, he was crying for the one he loved. Reno held Vincent even closer, tears falling like a silent waterfall down his face. "...How could he…?"

Vincent nuzzled against him, shocked by the amount of anger in Reno's voice. After the events of the morning he had expected Reno to think he got what he deserved, even if he didn't voice such a thought. He looked up at Reno, seeing his tears and lifted his face to Reno's, carefully kissing away the droplets. He pressed his face against Reno's, his own tears mingling with his lovers as he let himself cry.

They stayed like that for a bit. Each crying for the other as there pain mingled into one, each absorbing the others sorrow like it was their own. After a little while Reno pulled back and planted a light kiss on Vincent's head, starting a bit as he felt a wave of comfort and understanding come from an unknown source. "...Its her isn't it?"

Vincent nodded. He didn't mind saying with Aerith there. Even when she was alive he thought she knew. Her eyes had a way of seeing into the darkest parts of your soul. His only protection from those innocent eyes was that the darkest parts of his soul were far darker than most. "Thank you."

Reno smiled and kissed his head again "Your welcome yo. Besides like I said before you can tell me anything and I'll accept it. I mean it yo. I'm here for you." He leaned over to kiss Vincent's lips before pulling back to nuzzle his neck. "Its only fair since I know you'll do the same."

"I always will." Vincent answered, nuzzling against Reno and kissing him gently. He was surprised Reno was letting him so close, but he didn't know what he would do without him there. He made him feel almost complete. He stroked his hands across Reno's arms, amazed by just how much of him Reno was willing to accept

Reno sighed happily and allowed himself to fall back onto the grass. "I love it here yo..I never want to leave.." He sighed and allowed himself a few moments of calm before he shot up in alarm. "What's that?!" He could hear footsteps.

Vincent shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think its anyone bad." He waited to see who was going to walk in. He had left his gun at Reno's, but the gauntlet alone made a good weapon if an urgent fight arose. He strained his ears trying to hear voices.

Reno's breathing started to speed up as he strained to hear something.

"Tifa! Tifa! can we play in the flowers?"

"Yea! Can we?"

"I don't know...Cloud what do you think?"

"As long as you don't destroy them its fine with me."

Reno's eyes widened and he scrambled about to try and get up so that he could run. "Shit! Shit! Shit!!"

Vincent looked at Reno nervously. This wasn't good. There was only one entrance, so they were trapped. "It'll be fine. I'll keep you safe." He wiped away his remaining tears, and stood up, preparing to meet his friends. "I'll handle most of the talking if you want."

Reno nodded. "Ok...but still just in case.." He quickly scuttled and hid behind an upturned bench just as Cloud, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel come into view. Tifas eyes widened at the sight of Vincent as the kids ran right past him to play in the flowers. "Vincent what are you doing here?" Cloud didn't say anything but you could tell he was curious as well.

"Talking." There was no lie there, he just hadn't explained who to. "I decided to follow your example and try to find forgiveness." He smiled over at Marlene, wondering if she still thought he was a vampire. He nodded at Tifa, a grateful expression on his face for her earlier help.

Tifa nodded in understanding. "How is Reno doing?" She glanced to the side just in time to see Cloud's scowl. He still hated the Red haired Turk with a passion even IF he was attacked by Chaos.

"He's a lot better thank you. I didn't know what to do." He flinched and was on the brink of tears for a second. He hated himself so much even now for what had happened. He could see Cloud's scowl and it hurt him to know his friend would never understand. "I am sorry about that happening."

Cloud just crossed his arms with a huff. "He deserved it anyways" Ignoring Tifa's slap on the arm he looked at Vincent with curiosity in his eyes. "Why didn't you just leave him to die?"

Vincent looked at Cloud in mild horror. "I couldn't do that Cloud. I don't think you could either. It was my fault he was in that state, and I could have killed him. I owed it to him to at least get him healed." He walked closer to Tifa, tears threatening. "I'm a monster." He whispered.

Tifa ignored Clouds angry 'Tsk' and wrapped her arms around Vincent, slightly confused at his emotional state. He was NEVER this emotional usually "...Vin..is there something your not telling us? ...please don't lie.." Cloud looked concerned also, dropping his asshole attitude the moment Vincent showed tears. "...You ok Vincent?" He added, voice full of concern.

Vincent nodded, holding Tifa close to him and receiving comfort from her protective hold. "I'm ok.. I just..what if it had been someone else Chaos had decided to hurt.. I mean Reno's able to cope, what if it was someone else?" He whimpered against her arms, grateful for her care.

Sympathy washed through her entire being as she held her friend closer. "...It's ok...Vinny..its going to be ok..." She hugged him close, not liking her friend like this. It made her heart break. Cloud placed his hand on Vincent shoulder and gave it a squeeze to show him that he was there for support. And that's when he made a mistake "...still think he deserve it.."

Vincent wanted to hit him for that one, but knew that would look too suspicious. He looked up at Cloud, his heart aching. "Cloud, no one deserves that. I thought you'd know." He took a glance over at Denzel, shuddering slightly as he thought of what happened before Cloud had found him. He clung against Tifa, glad for her support even when he hadn't been telling the whole truth.

Cloud followed Vincent's glance and shuddered. "..Your right.." No one did deserve that...not even a Turk. Tifa pulled back and smiled at Vincent before something caught her eyes. "...Umm..Vincent..is that a ...flower crown on your head?"

Vincent paled slightly as he tried to explain it. No one would believe Reno could make them. "I found it. I'm sure its just some teenagers messing around, but... it felt like she was trying to make me feel happier, and it was in my colors, so I thought I'd humor her just this once." He took it off and placed it on a nearby pew.

Tifa frowned but nodded non the less "..That makes sense I guess" She opened her mouth to make another comment when a scream from Marlene cut her off. Everyone turned to see her pointing at the cause of her shriek. She had caught Reno slowly trying to inch his way towards the exit. He paused with a common 'dear in headlights' look on his face which quickly turned to surprise, then pain as Cloud sped towards and slammed him against the nearest wall, his large sword pointed at his neck. Reno winched and whimpered as the jarring impact sent pain throughout his entire frame. "What the hell are you doing here Turk?" Cloud practically hissed, shoving Reno hard against the wall causing another whimper to escape his lips.

Vincent ran forwards, placing his metal hand on Cloud's shoulder from the arm holding the sword, forcing Cloud to drop it. "He's here with me." He sighed, grip still firm on Cloud's shoulder to prevent Reno getting hurt more. "I needed to talk to him, and I thought Aerith could help... I didn't feel comfortable talking to him where chaos had.." He looked down, shivering slightly "and we needed somewhere private." He looked up at Reno, an apologetic light in his eyes. He wouldn't have brought him here if he knew this would happen.

Cloud glared up at Vincent. "Why HERE?!" How dare he bring that filthy Turk HERE! This was HER place! It was a sanctuary, a holy place, Turks had NO place here." He looked back at Reno and spotted the flower crown on his head. He ripped it off with a sneer, ignoring Reno's cry of surprise and slights pain as the movement removed a few of his hairs as well. "And why does he have THIS?"

Vincent bit his lip to stop the tears. "Cloud...not in front of the children." He glanced over, seeing the two kids looking over with something close to fear. "It was next to the one I had... I just..." He allowed a tear to spill. "I knew you wouldn't want him near the kids, but ... I needed to be near a friend. I know it was stupid of me Cloud, I just hate myself so much, and I needed to be with someone who cared."

Cloud's eyes widened at the sight of his friends tears and he nodded, releasing the red haired Turk, stepping back. "...why did you choose him?" He was startled for a moment by Reno who snatched the flower crown back and...pouted...the look was oddly adorable...Cloud shook his head to disperse that thought and turned back to Vincent, awaiting his answer making sure Reno didn't move. Just because he let him go didn't mean he trust him near the children.

Vincent shook his head desperately. "It's not like that Cloud. I don't know why it happened, he was just trying to upset me." He turned to look at Tifa, guilt all over his face. "I shouldn't have come here, I am sorry. Why don't you let him go back to his house? He's had a bad day."

Cloud was about to agree but was cut off by Tifa "No. he can stay. If Artih didn't want him here she would have said so." She narrowed her eyes at Cloud, causing him to shiver a bit, Tifa WAS rather intimidating after all. "Let him go Cloud." He hesitated a bit but eventually allowed he Turk to walk by him and sit among the flowers, only to be pulled into some sort of hide and seek game by the kids moments later. Pretty soon the loud laughter of the children and the happy chuckles and giggles of the Turk could be heard. Tifa smiled happily at the sight. For some reason Reno seemed to be growing on her, and she was happy to see that the fear was almost gone from his eyes. She turned back to the two men, a sweet smile on her lips. "Now..." And then she uttered the five most horrifying words any man would have the misfortune to hear at least once or twice in there lives. "We are going to talk."

Vincent sighed but nodded, moving to sit in one of the few pews that hadnt been destroyed in several fights. He looked over at Reno, glad to see him making friends that he had a lot in common with. He took the flower crown off, placing it gently on Marlene's head when she ran past. "I'll get that back later ok cutey?" He waited for the others to join him, trying to work out what he should tell.

Tifa sighed and turned towards Vincent, a frown on her face. "Ok its time for you to spill it Vin.. and I mean EVERYTHING." She narrowed her eyes at the stoic immortal. She KNEW there was something going on and she wanted to know what.

"What happened. I don't buy it when you say you just happened to meet up with Reno and chaos just so happened to attack him. If that was true you wouldent be so torn up about it. Your practically broken Vin! And another thing! I highly doubt that you to found those crowns" She arced one fine eyebrow and pointed toward the flowers where Reno was sitting with the kids, teaching them to make crowns "So...tell us what is happening and don't lie this time"

Vincent nearly blushed at that. Tifa was way too smart for him. "I didn't think you'd believe it if I told you Reno made them. It didn't mix with his Turk image." He sighed. There was no way he could tell this without making Cloud hate him. He wouldn't have minded, but a full fight in front of the children wasn't what he wanted. Cloud had been the first person to save him and he didn't want to lose his closest friend.

"Tifa..me and Reno happened to meet in the bar. I ended up spending the night at his place. We hadn't spoken since, but I decided to go and see him. We were talking, and we were getting on well, just talking about our past and things, but Chaos got angry and he attacked him." By the time his speech was over his voice was as flat and calm as it always was, he was determined not to be seen as weak. If Cloud was going to tell him they would never meet up again, he could at least do it when he looked calm.

Cloud's eyes widened further and further as each sentence escaped his friends lips. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Vincent. his friend who has fought with him for so long, _slept_ with the Turk. Clouds first reaction was anger and distrust but he paused when he saw Vincent's face. He seemed...scared somehow..unsure..Cloud turned to look at the kids and paused at the happy look and laughter emitting from all three of them.

Denzel was giggling as Marlene attempted to stuff Reno's hair full of flowers. Not that the red head was fighting back much. He was laughing to hard to put up any sort of resistance and he looked so _happy_. Nothing like the cocky, selfish, rude Turk he was use to...Cloud turned back in time to see a smile cross Vincent's face, happiness shining in his eyes as he watched the Turk play with the children. It was at that moment Cloud made his decision.

"...If he makes you happy then its fine with me" He turned towards Tifa and she smiled at him. Apparently she agreed as well.

Vincent turned from watching Reno to looking at Cloud in shock. He had expected Cloud to hate him, to order him to leave. When he turned to Tifa, he saw she was smiling, and he realized Cloud was too. "Thank you." His eyes glittered for a second with tears of joy. He had thought he was going to, at best, be asked to choose between the man he adored and his friends. "Means a lot. I think we can trust him. Even if we couldn't, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to harm you or your family." He smiled at them both, relief evident on his face.

Tifa nodded and turned to call out to Reno but as soon as her eyes fell upon them she burst out laughing. Reno was currently laying face down on the ground, Denzel on his back and Marlene holding down his legs. Apparently Reno tried to get up and walk over an the kids weren't to keen on that idea and decide to stop him.

Reno was banging his fists onto the ground and wiggling like a fish out of water causing the children to buck and flop around, the only things his movement accomplishing is more laughter. Upon hearing Tifa's giggles he lifted one hand and pointed a finger in there general direction with a loud cry of, "NOT FUNNY!" thus setting the children off again.

Vincent had to smirk at that, shaking his head slightly in mock despair. "Reno... I see they let anyone in nowadays." He couldn't imagine any of the Turks he had worked with acting like that. That being said, he couldn't imagine any of the other Turks working now letting this happen. An evil grin crossed his lips. "Denzel, he's ticklish." He paused for a second. "And Reno, its very funny."

Reno's shoulder stiffened and he managed a, "Oh you suuuuck." Before the he was mercilessly attacked and sent in fits of laughter mixed with pleads to stop. Tifa chuckled and even Cloud cracked a tiny smile, a miracle in itself, and turned to Vincent.

"Is that what he's really like? Tell us about him...he seems...very different then were use to." She asked. Cloud nodded showing that he to was curious.

Vincent smiled slightly. The company of children seemed to be doing Reno the world of good, removing all his earlier pain and replacing it with a more childish joy. "He's different when he isn't at work. He can be really sweet one moment and hyperactive the next. He's got a lot of problems though, and really, I want to help him." He wondered if Tifa and Cloud would be able to see how happy Reno made him feel.

"I think at work he just acts tough. He owes Rude his life, which is why he sticks around with the Turks, and the first time he killed was when he dropped the plate." He watched his friend being defeated by two children with a combined age of fourteen and smiled again.

Clouds eyes widened in surprise "That was the first time? What do you mean he never kills? He's a Turk its his job!" He was confused. Reno always seemed to cruel and haughty but here he is playing with the children and looking so happy and carefree. Tifa also looked confused. "Why don't he and Rude just quit if there job bothers them so much..and what do you mean be 'problems? What's wrong with him?" To her surprise the redhead was starting to grow on her. How can you dislike someone was currently being dominated and taken down by two children less then half his size. Which is not saying much seeing as Reno was rather small and slender himself

Vincent shrugged, trying to decide which questions he could answer. "He doesn't like killing, but as you said, it's his job. You cant just leave. As far as I am aware, only one person ever stopped being a Turk and didn't disappear a few weeks later. And that's me, I was forwarded straight to the science department." He mentally checked off two of their questions from his list. "I cant tell you what the problems are. They're his problems, I shouldn't tell people he doesn't choose to tell." He smiled over at Reno. "You think i should go over and help?"

Tifa shook her head with a smile, she was still curious yes but she wasn't about to pry. She looked up as Cloud stood "I'm going back to the bar. Its almost time to open." Tifa nodded. After he was gone she turned back to the seemingly pinned Turk and laughed. "You can help him."

Vincent waved after Cloud and then smirked. "I never said i was going to help Reno." He laughed and walked over to the kids, and tickled Reno's neck gently with his human hand. "You ok there kids?"

Marlene looked up with a happy grin and giggles as Vincent tickled Reno causing him to squirm. "Yea! Reno is really fun!" Denzel nodded his agreement "Yea! He knows all the cool games and he taught Marlene how to make crowns!" Said girl was sporting a lovely pink crown on top of her head. "And he likes to wrestle! Not to mention-OH NO YOU DONT!!" While he was talking Reno took the chance to wriggle away but was easily caught by the kids and he fell back to the earth with a staged wail of despair, one hand coming up to grasp desperately at Vincents boot "Help me yo!"

Vincent paused thoughtfully for a moment, looking from Reno to the two kids. Then in one movement he let go of Reno and picked up Marlene with both hands, swinging her round and setting her carefully on his back. He twisted his neck to look at her. "Now princess, you know its mean to tickle him." He left Reno to deal with Denzel, before setting Marlene back down on the ground and tickling her.

Marlene giggled and squirmed, trying to escape. She twisted and wiggled and eventually found herself facing Reno. The sight made her break down into peals of laughter. Reno was relaxed, lounging against an upturned pew, his legs laying across a wildly struggling Denzel who found himself all to easily pinned once Vincent took Marlene away. Reno raised his hand and gave them a two finger salute a wide Chester cat grin spread across his face "Waz up yo?"

Vincent laughed, letting go of Marlene and signaling for Reno to let Denzel go. "So, are you three all going to play nicely now?" He looked at Tifa and raised an eyebrow. "Children." He shrugged, then looked back at Tifa, Then held out two 5 Gil notes, one to each of the kids. "Why don't you see if Tifa'll take you guys out for ice-cream later after you fought so well?" He ruffled Marlene's hair.

Reno chuckled as he released Denzel, making sure to stick his tongue out at him in the process, causing the boy to giggle, and nearly salivate a the thought of ice cream. Reno had a MAJOR sweet tooth and in his little world the sweeter the better and Vincent's had just mentioned his one weakness. Ice Cream. Reno lost count of how many times Rude lured him into work or into doing his paperwork as the sweet frosty treat as his reward. Reno was snapped out of his ice cream induced daydream as he remembered the second part of Vincent's sentence "I'm not a KID yo!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Of course you aren't, that's why you still have half the flowers in your hair, and were just play fighting with a six year old and an eight year old." He noticed the longing look on Reno's face at the mention of ice-cream. "You can have some ice-cream too if you want." He passed him another note. "Actually, I think you are a lot worse than the children."

Reno blushed and quickly brushed the flowers out of his hair "You were playing with them to yo!" He looked down in surprise at the note in his hand and just laughed, handing it back to Vincent "I live in a penthouse remember? I can afford ice cream yo." His happy grin turned to one of slight sadness "Besides I have to get back home. I got work tomorrow and early yo!" He turned to Tifa and gave her sweet smile. "Thank you for understanding yo." Tifa nodded with a smile of her own and waved as she and the kids left. After they were out of sight Reno released a huge sigh and simple fell backwards allowing himself to fall onto the grass below. "That was close yo! I thought I was dead for sure!"

Vincent shook his head slightly, having said goodbye to the others. "I wouldn't have let him kill you. But I thought you were going to get in serious trouble." He flopped down in the grass next to him. "Should i go now? If you want to go home? and I told you the children would love you." He smiled and patted Reno's hair gently.

Reno made a wordless happy noise and leaned towards the touch. "Didn't stop me of being scared outta my pants though and...can we stay here a little longer..just the two of us?" He didn't want to go. He didn't ever want to leave. He just wanted to stay here, with the man beside him, safe and protected forever.

Vincent nodded. "Of course I can stay." He moved closer to Reno, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "Thank you for staying with me. And putting up with Cloud.. what he said earlier, he didn't mean that."

Reno just shrugged, cuddling closer to the older man and looking up, through the destroyed roof, at the quickly darkening sky that would soon become alight with millions of stars. "It's ok yo I'm use to it by now so it doesn't really bother me. What matters is that he accepts our...friendship..." he wanted more. Oh how he wanted more but he would never speak his thoughts in case it caused Vincent to retreat from him. He was content just being friends for now and if friendship is all he was offered he would take it.

Vincent held him tighter, nuzzling gently against his ear. "I agree, I didn't think he would be able to accept it." If that was what Reno wanted, it was what he would get. He wouldn't do anything Reno didn't want, no matter how much he wished things could go back to the way they were, he knew that it couldn't. So he just had to cope with this. "Do you want to get some ice-cream later? We can't go together, but you could get some and we could eat it at the park or something." He knew they couldn't be seen in public together. He smiled. "What ice-cream do you like?"

Reno practically BOUNCED in all his excitement "Mr. Valentine you have just uttered the one word that could most probably make me your slave for life!" He giggled at his own words. He knew they could not be seen together right now and that was fine with him "And to answer your question there is not one flavor I DONT love! I love it all!"

Vincent smiled at that. "I'll make sure I remember that." He laughed slightly, embracing Reno gently. "Well, we can go out for ice-cream on two conditions. For a start, next time I have to go and look after Strife's kids, you have to help."

Reno's eyes widened even more at that statement. "Of course I'll help! Like I said I LOVE kids...not to mention you probably wont last long without me." He grinned and stuck his tongue out at Vincent.

He smiled at that. "Oh, and I'm paying." He held out the note in front of him, grinning. He was so glad to see Reno so much happier. He was sure it still hurt, but at the moment Reno was too hyperactive to realize. He suddenly felt quite guilty. "I'm sorry, you haven't eaten yet today."

Reno just shook his head. "Didn't even notice yo!" Beside that he was use to going the whole day without food due to missions he and Rude were sent on. sometimes they didn't really have time to stop for a bite to eat. Reno turned to Vincent an adorable pout on his lips "And why do YOU get to pay yo? I have money!"

Vincent smiled, and patted Reno's hair. He took a deep breath, then reeled off his reasons. "I owe you, I said two conditions and only gave one, the second is I'm paying, because I made you skip lunch and because if I don't pay, I am not going to eat any." He laughed and stuck his tongue out at Reno, smiling at how cute he looked.

Reno crossed his arms in fake annoyance "Oh that's just not fair! holding yourself as ransom like that" His face turned red and he quickly looked away as Vincent stuck his tongue out at him in a mad attempt to stifle the giggles he KNEW were gonna come poring out of he looked at him. He just looked so utterly CUTE!

Vincent laughed. It was so good to see Reno so happy again. "Shall we go then?" He thought for a moment. "Where should we meet up to eat?" He knew him and Reno could never be close in that way again, but he wanted to stay one of his best friends.

Reno folded his legs up so he was sitting Indian style and tilted his head to the side, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth slightly in thought. "...ummm...OH!" He stood up a bright smile of his face "There is a really good place downtown." He closed his eyes with a sigh of pure bliss as he spoke. "They have the BEST ice cream in all of Edge, no, the WORLD! It so rich and creamy and the flavors are so utterly perfect!" He let out a little moan of pleasure and his body shuddered as he remembered the taste. "Its soooooo good yo"

Vincent crouched down next to him and rolled his eyes. Only Reno would able to be describing something as childishly innocent as ice-cream and make it sound sexual. He closed his eyes slightly, focusing on dragging his mind back out from the gutter. "Why don't you go there then? I'll wait outside for you." He didn't need to worry about food. He didn't need it anymore, just ate for convenience's sake. It used to annoy the others if they were eating and he was just sitting there looking at the food.

Reno nodded enthusiastically and bounced up, placing a kiss on Vincent's cheek "Be back as soon as I can!" And zipped off.

He trotted down the street whistling a happy tune, earning him quite a few odd looks. It wasn't every day you saw a Turk walk down the street singing! Reno turned the corner and immediately spotted trouble with a capital T. Rufus Shinra, and lo and behold much to Reno's luck, he was heading right for him.

Rufus stopped in front of Reno just as he replaced his mask and once more became the cold, stoic Turk everyone is use to. He nodded his greetings "Sir! Tseng" The man was never far from Rufus. "What are you doing here?" Rufus looked up at Reno a cold glare on his face "What is that on your head Reno?" For a split second Reno panicked. He had completely forgotten about the crown! "Ummm..just something I made earlier today yo."

With a sneer Rufus ripped it off and threw it into the ground, digging his heel into it as he smashed it into the dirt. "Don't let me catch you with anything like that again." With lightning fast speed Rufus shot his hand out and grabbed the pressure point at the back of Reno's neck, pressing ruthlessly.

Reno strangled out a cry as jolts of pain shot up and down his body and his knees buckled and he slowly sank to the ground. "Do I make myself clear?" Reno nodded frantically, sighing in relief as Rufus released him and continued walking.

As quickly as he could Reno ran to the shop, ordered two extra large mocha chip and cookie dough ice creams, using some of his own money to pay for it, he loved loopholes, and trotted back to the church. Gathering himself before walking in. "I'm back yo"

Vincent rose from where he had been kneeling by the pool and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms gently around Reno, taking the ice cream from him and guiding him to sit near the pool. "We were worried about you. I should have followed you." He sat down next to Reno, gently pulling him closer.

Reno blinked and relaxed in Vincent's arms. Time to play dumb! "Why would you be worried about me? I was ok!" He smiled and practically nosedived his ice cream, getting a little bit on his nose and cheeks and he started to eat it happily, making sure to lick up any part that started to melt before it reached the cone.

Vincent rolled his eyes and patted his hair. "Aerith is part of the lifestream. She knows everything that happens." He gently leaned over and wiped the ice-cream from Reno's face with one metal fingertip, bringing the cold covering to his skin to clean it. He ate his own ice-cream more quietly, managing to keep his long hair out of it.

Reno blushed at Vincent touch but still managed to keep that innocent look on. "I have no idea what your talking about."

He looked down at his rapidly melting ice-cream an quickly stuck out is tongue to quickly lick up he small droops that were falling onto the cone, following the trail of ice cream and licked around the base of the cone, swirling his tongue to get some chocolate chips. He trailed his tongue all up the side of it, suckling every so often to get a piece of dough or chip. He wasn't silent throughout this entire process either. Oh noooo. He was moaning, sighing and making other wordless noises of pleasure as he devoured his treat. Once he reached the top he hesitated only a moment before sticking the entire thing into his mouth, swirling his tongue a few times before pulling the treat out and repeating the process a few times.

Vincent coughed slightly, a faint blush coloring his face. "Reno..."He sighed, realizing there was no point in telling him how uncomfortable he was making him feel. "We know Rufus was there." He shifted around awkwardly on the floor, focusing on his own ice-cream and trying not to look at him. "We know he broke your crown. Here, have mine." He slipped his from his head and placed it gently on Reno, where it sat like a halo above his goggles.

Reno blinked and looked up at the crown on his head a faint blush coming to his face. "But...I made it for you." He picked said crown off his head and placed it back on Vincent's. "Its ok he just ruined the crown. I can always remake it!" He smiled, hoping that was all they saw before going back to his ice cream, moaning as a particularly large hunk of cookie dough hit his tongue.

Vincent blushed worse, nodding in acceptance of what he had said, even though he knew it was a lie. "Reno... uh.. you're making me feel a little uncomfortable doing that." He smiled and readjusted his crown. "Thanks for this." The pool reached up and splashed Reno's leg slightly.

Reno looked down in surprise "...Doing what?" He took in Vincent blush and thought back to what he might of done to cause it and when it finally hit him he giggled. "Oh! sorry yo!" He removed the ice cream from his mouth, now just licking at it every so often. "Better?"

Vincent nodded shyly, feeling like an awkward teenager. "Thank you very much." He quickly finished his ice-cream, crunching up the top half of the cone. He smirked slightly, running his tongue over the edge of the cone while staring at Reno.

The light blush across Reno's features darkened as he watched Vincent eat. He quickly looked down, rubbing at his face with one hand, the other holding his cone which he quickly devoured until all that was left was a few remaining drops of the sugary liquid on his fingers which he brought to his mouth the suckle off, still not looking Vincent in the eye, and instead turning his head more, not knowing it would expose the bruise caused by Rufus to be able to be seen clearly.

Vincent dropped the cone in shock and it rolled away across the floor. He grabbed Reno's hand, then gently brought it to his face and kissed the bruise. "How did this happen?" He tilted his face up to Reno's. "Please tell me the truth."

Reno's eyes slid away from Vincent's as he shrugged. "It's no big deal." He mumbled. "I just caught Rufus at a bad time is all yo." He kept his eyes averted as he twiddled his hands around each other, slightly nervous for a reason he could not figure out. He shrugged again. "It's ok."

Vincent glared slightly, holding Reno closer. "That bastard. I hate him." He rocked Reno gently in his arms, whimpering slightly in frustration with himself. Reno had got hurt twice today, and they were both entirely his fault. "I'm going with you to work tomorrow."

Reno's eyes widened and he whipped his head up, shaking it frantically. "Nonono! you cant come! That will look suspicious." He kept shaking his head, leaning down to place it on Vincent's shoulder, still shaking. "I don't want you to get hurt yo.

Vincent shook his head, "I wont be seen Reno. I'm not going to get you in any more trouble. I'll just follow. And i cant be hurt. Not properly." He smiled. "You can be. Im not going to let that happen. You cant stop me." He let go of Reno, temporarily turning into the cloaked form he used to save Cloud, and echoing around the room before returning to Reno's side as a human.

Reno's eyes widened slightly and his mouth hung open in amazement. "...wow...that cool..." He stopped to think for a moment, allowing his head to rest on his open palm. A few moments later he lifted his head and smiled. "..ok...you can come...but...just...don't get involved ok? If something happens just...let it happen..promise me ok?...OK!?"

Vincent shook his head. "You expect me to just sit there and see you hurt?! I've already had to do that once today, another time'd probably kill me. So I don't promise, I don't want to die, and I don't want you to die either."

He thought through his last sentence and his mouth fell open. "I don't want to die.." He whispered it again to himself. It was true. Not now, not since he had realized he could talk to Reno. He shook his head a little in shock, then wrapped his arms around Reno tightly, an honest smile on his lips.

Reno whimpered and shook his head, his body shuddering in silent fear. "nononno...I..you cant if you do...nononon..I don't want to to back..please don't let me go back its quiet...its all too quiet...please..." He was shaking harder and muttering incoherent things to himself.

Vincent lifted Reno's head to his. "I said I'm not going to let them hurt you and i meant it ok. I worked something out while you were getting ice-cream, and now we have an agreement. We are protecting you. " He rocked him gently in his arms softly. "I wont make you go back there."

Reno blinked, confused for a moment. "...what do you mean 'We' yo?" Who would want to protect him? He was a liar, a murderer, and all around bad guy...but for some reason he knew Vincent wasn't lying. He sniffed and nodded his head ."...ok..but...who is 'We'?"

Vincent shrugged. "Me and Chaos." He smiled at Reno, gently stroking his ponytail. "I cant promise anything else, but he's agreed that if you get kidnapped, he's going to help get you back in one piece." He nuzzled closer to his friend

Reno's eyes widened and he shuddered a bit as memories assaulted his psyche. "...why would he protect me...he hates me." He was confused. Chaos had hurt him. Hurt Vincent. And he did it deliberately! And now he wanted to protect him!? Reno's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he looked up into Vincent's eyes. "What did you promise him?"

Vincent shook his head, holding him gently and stroking his back. "Its nothing that affects you." He had hoped Reno wouldn't guess that he'd made a deal, but he had. "I would never encourage him to do anything that would hurt you." He shivered, this morning's memories hurting his mind, and looked away.

Reno pulled away and grabbed Vincent's hand's, both metal and human alike, and forced him to look into his eyes. "How does it effect YOU?" He demanded. He wasn't about to let Vincent get hurt for him. He WASEN'T!

Vincent shrugged, unable to meet Reno's gaze. "I offered him total possession for 10 years. But its long after you..long after everyone here will be gone, a whole century away." He shivered. He was terrified of what Chaos would do in that time, but it would be worth it. He had sworn to keep Reno safe, and if that was what it took. "and i gave him more control over our link. So it'll be harder for me to block out his voice. But it wont change how hard it is for him to take over." He'd done all he could to protect Reno, and he was sure that this would be worth it.

Reno growled, literally growled. "...no...no...NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS!!" He grabbed Vincent's cloak and pulled him mer inches from his face. "I'm not going to let you do this! I'm not worth this! Please don't do this!" He was begging now, despair and pleading in his eyes. "Please don't do this! I'm not worth this! I'm not! I can handle pain!" He didn't want this. He could take care of himself he wasn't worth Vincent's freedom.

Vincent shook his head. "Its already done." He flinched slightly, shaking at the anger in Reno's eyes. "Please.. i said I'd make it up to you. This is the only way i can." He looked down at the floor, whimpering slightly. He was terrified, he hadn't meant to ever tell Reno about this. But he knew it was worth it to keep Reno safe, only now, Reno would hate him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blows to fall. He knew he'd regret his decision when it was taking place, but he also knew that was just temporary. In the end, he knew he had done the right thing, and even Reno hating him was worth it if it would keep his precious lover safe.

Reno blinked and released Vincent's cloak, keeping his gaze on the floor. He could not believe this. Vincent had basically given his life for Reno's and he could not believe it. Finally, finally after such a long moment he looked back up, tears gathering in his eyes causing them to glisten beautifully in the moonlight. "...are you sure you want to do this?" After getting Vincent's affirmative nod

he gently grasped his face, ignoring his flinch, and placed his lips onto Vincent's in a small chaste kiss. "...thank you..."

Vincent shuddered, a strange mixture of fear and relief filling him. "Your welcome. I'd" he dropped his voice, kissing Reno back equally carefully. "I'd do anything for you." He raised his hands to Reno's face and carefully wiped away the tears.

Reno broke the kiss, the blush still lingering, and wrapped his arms around Vincent, burying his head in his chest, suddenly shy. "...I would do anything for you...cause I..." He shook his head and blushed fiercely. He had almost said exactly what he promised himself he would never say.

Vincent smiled. He hoped he knew what was going to be said, but didn't dare ask in case he was just being over-hopeful. He held Reno to him tightly. "it's getting late, and you have work tomorrow." He nuzzled against him gently. "You should get some sleep."

Reno nodded and pulled away. "...yea...ok..." He began to walk out of the church after giving Vincent one more kiss. A the door he stopped and turned to look at Vincent who was still standing in the middle of the church. "...do you have anywhere to go?"

Vincent shrugged and looked around. "I can sleep here, or the forest. I'll find somewhere, you don't need to worry." His lips still tingled from their last kiss. He smiled at Reno, realizing that he had someone to love. To really love, even now.

Eyes narrowing he stalked back to Vincent, grabbing his human hand in his and, head down, blush still across his face, pulled Vincent along with him "Your not staying out here!" He yanked Vincent out of the church with a backwards cry of: "BYE ARITH!" And started down the street with Vincent in tow.

Vincent blinked and shrugged, letting Reno pull him away from the church. "bye." He raised his free hand to wave, and smiled, walking faster than normal in order to keep up with Reno. "If your going to kidnap me, could you at least be gentle?" he muttered, stroking his shoulder with the metal gauntlet. "Thanks by the way."

Reno grinned and slowed down. "Sorry but I had to grab you before I lost my nerve." The entire walk back Reno kept whistling some nameless happy tune and swinging he and Vincent's linked hands like a sixteen year old girl out on her first date. Reaching the apartment Reno immediately removed his shoes and tossed his blazer onto a random chair before trotting off to the bedroom. He paused for a moment turning back to look at Vincent over his shoulder. "...coming...?"

Vincent shook his head fearfully, walking over to the sofa. "I'll be fine here. Thank you very much." He wanted to follow Reno, but he didn't know what would happen if he did. He couldn't bare the thought of removing Reno's shirt and seeing those bandages, remembering what his body had done.

Reno blinked but nodded. "Ok!" And disappeared, returning a few moments later a few pillows and blankets in his arms, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a loose tee-shirt. He trotted over to Vincent and plopped the pillows and blankets onto the floor, rearranging them onto the couch before turning back to Vincent, a wide smile on his face. "Here ya go!"

Vincent smiled up at him gratefully. "Thank you very much." He beamed at the red head. "Thanks for letting me stay. If you change your mind at all in the night, just come and let me know alright?" He stretched out, and unfastened his cloak.

Reno nodded and waited until Vincent had himself all situated and ready for bed before he walked over and simply plopping himself onto the couch with him, cuddling close to Vincent's and tossing the blanket over both of them. He smiled at the others surprised look and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before settling back down. "Night, night!"

Vincent stared at him in shock. "Reno..." he would have facepalmed, had he not been laying on his human hand, with only his gauntlet available. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around him. "Goodnight." He shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes. He felt a lot calmer with Reno there, and nuzzled against him gently.

Reno giggled slightly and waited until he was certain Vincent was asleep before tilting his head and placing a chaste kiss on Vincent's lips. "...I love you.." He whispered into the night before settling down and falling asleep.

Vincent was asleep, but that didn't mean he didn't hear. In his dreams, he imagined it, and it brought a smile to his lips. Other parts of his mind heard too, and Chaos was furious at the fact he had been able to have so little effect. He decided there must be someway to stop Vincent from being so happy, but planned to sort that out only after Vincent was truly content. It'd hurt him more. Vincent's dreams were unusually peaceful.

Reno woke up the next morning to the ever soothing: _'BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP!' _Reno jerked up and smashed his fist onto the demon machine known as an alarm clock. "...stupid, evil, demonic, fuck whoever invented alarm clocks." He rubbed at his eyes and yawned before looking around to try and remember where he was..."ohhhh yeeeeaa"

Vincent opened one eye at him slowly, a smirk playing on his lips. "Do you often break your alarm clocks?" He leant forwards and brushed his lips against one of Reno's scars. "Good morning." He smiled, glad Reno had stayed with him the entire night.

Reno looked over at the remains of what WAS his alarm clock and shrugged. "About once a week." He turned and placed a kiss on Vincent's cheek before popping of the couch and stretching, bending completely backwards and grasping his ankles before coming back up with a happy sigh. "That feels good! OK, time to start the day!" And with that said he bounced off towards the bathroom for a shower.

Vincent rolled his eyes and rubbed at the spot on his face where he kissed him. He washed quickly in the kitchen sink. He untangled his hair and dressed quickly in his cloak, ignoring the whispering in his brain. He wasn't saying anything worth listening to, and he could afford to ignore it now. He shuddered as he caught a few sentences of what Chaos was planning to do when his body belonged to him, and set about making breakfast for Reno.

Reno came trotting out of the bathroom a few moments later feeling happy and clean, dressed in a new uniform. He paused in the doorway to the living room and frowned. Had Vincent left already? Then he caught a whiff of something good and practically bounced into he Kitchen "What you makin!?"

**Annnnnnnnnnnnd I'm gonna end it there. Cause I'm an evil brat like that. Man..this chapter was full of fluff and NOTHING EXCITING!! -goes off to glance at the next chapter- I think the next will be better and longer. I'm sleepy. Bye ya'll.**


	4. Chapter 4

** It's that time again! Time for another chapter of 'Second Chances' Aren't we EXCITED 8D To tell ya the truth..I was bullied into doing this today . Forced I say! FORCED!!….meh! What's done is done. Enjoy.**

**Standard news applies: I do NOT own ff7 or it's characters. All I own are Reno and Vincent action figures and those things are bendy! x3**

Reno came trotting out of the bathroom a few moments later feeling happy and clean, dressed in a new uniform. He paused in the doorway to the living room and frowned. Had Vincent left already? Then he caught a whiff of something good and practically bounced into the kitchen. "What you makin!?"

Vincent looked up, quickly brushing away a single tear before turning round to face him with a smile. "I thought you could do with a proper breakfast. There's hardly anything edible in this house." He moved to the side, showing off the fried breakfast which he had almost finished.

"Fried eggs, bacon, toast... it was all I could find. I assume your not vegetarian, as there is bacon in your fridge." He grinned at Reno. "You look almost smart..now if you'd just do your shirt up properly, you might even look presentable."

Reno pouted and stuck his tongue out, skipping over to the table and snatched up a piece of toast, choosing to ignore Vincent's last comment. "So what if there's not much. I tend not to eat very much anyways." He took a bite of eggs and looked up at Vincent, surprise written across his face "This taste GREAT! Where did you learn how to cook yo?"

He took another big bite before glancing up to see that Vincent wasn't eating and he frowned, that wouldent do at all. Spearing some eggs on his fork he held them up to Vincent "Say "ahhh""

Vincent shrugged, a smile on his face. "When we went on missions we didn't just eat junk food. They found out I could cook reasonably well, and ended up responsible for cooking." He shook his head in mock despair, he had only been cooking for Reno. He rolled his eyes. "ahh"

Grinning, Reno popped the food into Vincent's mouth. "See? Yummy!" He said with a grin, as if addressing a two year old. He took another bite and practically shoved some bacon and toast into Vincent's mouth, determined to make the ex-Turk eat his fill. "Your such a good housewife!" He said, a teasing smirk on his face, and laughter in his eyes.

Vincent rolled his eyes, swallowed the mouthful of food and crossed his arms. "I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, I just don't need to eat. And if you ever call me a housewife again, I'm not going to cook for you." He grinned. "Now, aren't you going to be late for work."

Reno snickered but held his tongue from the comment he so wanted to say. Vincent's cooking was good and he didn't want to loose it! He glanced at his watch and almost spit the milk out of his mouth. "Ahhhh shit yo! I'm gonna be late!" Reno sprung up from his seat and began running around collecting dishes and attempting to clean the table. "shitshitshitshitshit!"

Vincent sighed in exasperation at his friend. "Look, you go and sort out what you need to, I'll tidy up." He smiled, Reno had nearly finished the breakfast and he could always eat the leftovers. "Its going to be fine."

Reno stilled in his movements and smiled gratefully at his friend before putting the dishes down. "Ok, thanks!" He ran back into the bedroom real fast and snatched up his EMR and grabbed his blazer from the chair in the hall before bouncing over to Vincent to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before bonding out the door "BYE!"

Vincent smiled, tidying up quickly, shoving the dirty dishes in the sink and then heading off after where Reno had left. He was a few minutes behind, and kept the distance as he wasn't sure if Reno would want him to follow, even though he had said it would be ok. He strolled down the street calmly, still feeling warm after the night before.

--

Reno took off down the street at full speed, thanking Shiva once more that he choose an apartment only a few miles from the Shin Ra building. Rushing inside he quickly swiped his card that opened the door and hopped into the elevator

He paced up and down the small, confined space wishing that the stupid thing would move faster. He hate small spaces and he wanted out **NOW**! Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to Reno, the doors opened and he rushed out and rushed into the meeting room where the Turks were given there assignments by Rufus.

Slamming the door open he took in the sight of his fellow Turks. Elena was by the coffee machine, Reno would be sure to throw that batch away, Tseng was with Rufus, of course, and there in the far right corner of the room was.

"RUDE!"

Reno sprinted happily up to his friend and jumped into his waiting arms, he learned the hard way that not catching Reno just lead to a hard landing on the floor, and hugged him, his legs immediately wrapping around his waist to keep him up "HI!"!

Rude gave no verbal greeting but the slight upturn of his lips showed Reno that he was happy to see him as well. That and he wasn't dropped on his ass yet. He grinned and hugged Rude around the shoulders "How is the family? Mama? Did she get the flowers I sent? Did you have a good time? Did you miss meeee?" And so the questions flew, met by either a nod or shake of the head but Reno was now fluent in Rude's silent speak and could properly translate him.

"Good! I was worried she wouldn't like them! I really miss them yo!" His rant was cut off by Rude's hand coming up to grasp Reno's chin and tilt his head to the side, revealing the dark bruise on his neck. Rude pulled Reno back until his was looking him in the eyes "...what happened?"

.

Reno gulped and laughed nervously "...I met him at a bad time.." Neither of them had to ask who 'He'. Rude just sighed and places Reno back on the floor, ruffling his hair.

"...be more careful." Reno's reply was cut off by the door opening, Rufus and Tseng walking in.

--

Vincent had reached the building by this time, and managed to get past the security on the door by using his cloaked form. He realized with some annoyance that he had no idea where in the building Reno was, but a lingering fear of the basement, combined with common sense, led to him deciding to search the building from the top floor down. He found the fire exit and slipped up to the top floor.

--

Rufus walked in, examining his Turks one by one until his eyes reached Reno. "...Reno..." Reno's head snapped up, looking at Rufus with surprise. "...yes sir?"

Rufus walked over to his desk and sat down, resting his elbows on the table, linking his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. "...what were you doing last night?"

Reno blinked in false confusion. "...excuse me sir? I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about"

Rufus smiled, not a kind smile, but one full of malice, and leaned forward, his palms flat on the desk, one hand going under to press a button to call in the guards "I believe you know what I'm speaking of...who were you with last night?" Reno gulped, a shiver of fear running down his spine.

"I don't know what your talking about sir."

Rufus stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Reno, noticing Rude's shoulder stiffening as the door opened once more to permit about twenty or more SOILDERS to enter the room, blocking off all exits. Rufus smirked at Reno's frightened look "Really now? Because my spies have informed me that not only were you spotted around one Vincent Valentine but ALSO around Strife and his little groupies in the Ancients church. Do you deny this?"

Reno gulped and backed up into Rude's chest before nodding. Lying now would only get him in more trouble. He looked down, shaking, and nodded his head. "..yes sir.."

Rufus let out a huff of air "I'm disappointed in you Reno. Fraternizing with the enemy. Aren't you in enough trouble?"

--

Vincent had passed the 40th floor and carried on downwards, trying to find his friend. He was worried , and was having to travel slowly in order to ensure that no one saw him. He was sure he was recognizable and even if he wasn't, people would be sure to stop the unusually dressed pale man.

--

For a moment he actually looked a bit sorry but the look was quickly replaced with anger and malice.

"...take him away...solitary confinement until further notice."

Reno's head whipped up, pure unadulterated fear in his eyes "NO! Sir PLEASE!" He backed up, whipping out his EMR, he wouldn't go willingly. "

BACK OFF!" He yelled, fending off the advancing guards, but all to quickly, and easily he was subdued and pinned to the floor, his wrists quickly cuffed, kicks and punched aimed at his unprotected body, not stopping until he stilled. He was hauled up, hanging limply in the guards arms desperately trying to catch his breath, blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth

"RUDE!" He yelled desperately "RUDE HELP!"

Rude took a step forward, ready to do anything to save his friend but was halted by a look from Rufus. To move now would mean Reno's death. He removed his sunglasses, hurt and apologies written in his eyes, begging Reno for forgiveness.

Reno's tear-filled eyes met his and he slowly nodded his head "It's ok." And with that said he was dragged out of the room. Rufus stroad over to the door, looking back at his Turks horrified faces, "Dismissed" and was gone.

--

Vincent passed down more floors, suddenly hearing a scuffle. He sped downstairs as fast as he could, stopping as he reached the floor above. He heard Reno's terrified screams, completely unable to help. He waited until the sounds faded, before following them down the hallway. He watched as Reno was bundled in the lift, pressing himself behind a doorway as Rufus passed, followed by the ever-present Tseng.

There were no lights to say which floor the lift was headed to, so he thought his best chance would be finding someone else who could help. He walked back down the hall, head down in a mixture of shame and fear. He came to the doorway, in which he had heard the scuffle earlier, and he waited impatiently for someone to emerge so he could interrogate them and get his lover back.

Rude looked over at Elena, the poor girl was horrified. "..wha...what just happened?"

Rude's eyes softened, he always had a soar spot for Elena, she reminded him of his sister "..Reno gained a little happiness and Rufus just took it away." Elena's eyes turned sad for a moment, the look quickly taken over by determination.

"We have to help him!"

Rude nodded "Call Tseng and see is he will help. I'm going to Seventh Heaven to find Valentine and Strife." All of the Turks had a place for Reno in their hearts. He was like a little brother to them and there wasn't one person in the entire building that would not be upset to see him hurt. Rude left Elena to her own devices and walked out. Determination settling against his features.

Vincent heard the conversation, realized that he was among friends, even if they hated him for what had just happened to Reno. He smiled at Rude, holding his hands raised in the air in a surrendering gesture. "I want to help." He looked at the Turk , taking in the emotions on his face. "I'm sorry for what happened." He hoped Rude would let him help, if not then he would have to work alone to get Reno back. He wasn't going to let him stay trapped, not after the way he had whimpered and clung against him as memories from the time before filled his mind.

Rude started at Vincent's sudden appearance but he quickly composed himself and started down the hall, gesturing for Vincent to follow. "Were gonna need all the help we can get for this once. Rufus put him in solitary Confinement until further notice which could mean anytime between tomorrow or a year." He paused, turning to Vincent and holding up his hand. "We dislike each other but we have one thing in common. Reno. I need you and anybody else you can come up with to help me so until further notice." He extended his hand to Vincent. "Truce?"

Vincent nodded, lifting his metal hand to Rude's and grasping his hand firmly, being careful not to injure him. "Truce. Getting Reno back safely matters more."

He followed Rude, glad to now be accompanied by someone who knew his way around the building. He shuddered slightly at the way Rude spoke of Rufus. He was shocked despite himself. He knew Reno was afraid of Rufus, but couldn't imagine him leaving one of his best workers to die.

"He...he wouldn't actually leave him would he?" The look on Rude's face answered the question. He realized he had rarely heard Rude speak before, so it was shocking to hear so many words. It made him more aware of the serious situation he was in.

Rude nodded and took off down the hallway again, sticking to abandoned corridors and hallways to avoid anybody who they might come across. "Stay close, if anyone sees you were in trouble." He walked until they came across a partially hidden elevator. Without any hesitation Rude stepped in. "Get in. Its old but safe. This will take us to the back entrance no one uses."

Once in the elevator Rude took out his glock, checking the safety and number of bullets he had as he addressed Vincent. "How many of your friends do you think will help?"

Vincent shuddered. He hated that kind of gun, it reminded him of when Hojo shot him. His flesh hand fished in his pocket until it came in contact with Cerberus. He stroked the pommel gently to calm himself. "Tifa will, and I think Cloud might. Barret would rather die than help a Turk, Cid's almost certainly too intoxicated. Yuffie could help. but she isnt cut out for this kind of mission."

A faint smile crossed his lips at the thought of the hyperactive teenager who had managed to smuggle a camera into the shower when he was getting changed managing to calm down enough to help this. She'd probably see Reno as a rival though, so she was definitely no help. "What about the other Turks? Where was he taken?"

Rude paused for a moment before speaking. "Elena most definitely, Tseng will help as well, seeing as he has a crush on Reno, and myself most certainly will help...the entire kitchen staff, three quarters of SOILDER, the night guards, the day guards...we basically have the entire Shin Ra building on our side." He replaced his gun and turned to Vincent. "Will that be enough?"

Vincent smiled slightly and nodded. "Oh, and don't forget Chaos. He's going to help as well. did you say Tseng had a crush on Reno?" He shook his head slightly in disbelief. He had always thought that Rufus and Tseng were an item. "We'll get him back." He paused then in uncertainty. "What are we going to do after he's free? He cant stay here.. he told me you looked after him last time." He felt uncomfortable in such an enclosed space, and only knowledge of his own immortality stopped him from panicking at being trapped in an enclosed space with a man with a gun.

Rude looked over at Vincent in surprise. "...Chaos?" He knew Vincent'was the bearer of the demon but he never expected it to willingly help them.

"...you offered it a deal didn't you?" Rude shook his head. "You must really care for Reno. And yes, Tseng has had a thing for him ever since I brought him in about three years ago but he never acted on it."

Rude thought for a moment before reaching over to spin Vincent around so they were face to face. "...what are your intentions for him?"

Vincent nodded in answer. "I made a deal." He wondered if the fact Tseng liked Reno was the cause for the harshness with which Rufus treated the red-head, as it was clear that Rufus had feelings for the leader of the Turks. He looked Rude straight in the eye as he spoke, or at least, he stared fixedly at where he supposed Rude's eyes were behind the glasses.

"I wanted to date him. Now we are going to just be friends." He shook his head sadly, hoping he wouldn't be questioned further about his change of heart, but he suspected he would be. He decided if asked to tell Rude the truth, there was nothing he could do at the moment to hurt Vincent, he needed his help too much.

Rude smirked at Vincent's response. "I don't really think Reno is going to be satisfied with "Just Friends"...he likes you." And Rude should know, Reno told him everything so it was no surprise when he burst into his apartment a few weeks ago gushing over some guy he had spent the night with like a high school girl with a crush. "He really likes you..and I know you like him to." He reached up to adjust the glasses on his face. "You should tell him."

Vincent shook his head, pleased with what Reno had been saying about him. It was a relief to hear that he actually liked him, wasn't just pretending. "Its complicated." He sighed, trying to ignore the voice in his head saying they could share. "He really cares about you, you're like a brother to him."

Rude nodded "I know. and he's like a younger brother to me...you may not think telling him is the best thing to do but you better do SOMETHING to lay your claim to him. I overheard Tseng saying how he was going to tell Reno how he felt and make him his soon...you just better get to him first." The elevator opened and Rude took off down the empty street towards the bar, not stopping to see if Vincent would follow.

Vincent followed, sighing as he tried to explain. "I cant. If it was just me, if I was normal, I'd do anything to show him I loved him." This was hard to put into words, but he hoped Rude would see it from his view and agree with him, in order to help. "I cant give him the forever kind of love he deserves, and anyone who is close to me has to get close to Chaos. I cant let that happen again."

Rude halted for a moment turning towards Vincent and walked up to him, clasping his hands onto Vincent's shoulders, looking down at him and removing his glasses with one hand.

"Have you ever thought of what he wants? That maybe he doesn't care that you have Chaos, that he considers your normal, that he doesn't care if you cant give him forever because what you can give him makes you both happy?" He paused to take a breath "I'm going to be completely honest, when Reno came in the day after you spent the night with him he was ecstatic. Overjoyed, happy. I've never seen him like that. Ever. YOU make him happy Valentine. Don't make a mistake that will cost both of you happiness." He released Vincent shoulders and took off down the street once more.

Vincent followed in silence, thinking over what had been said. Rude made it sound so possible, so easy. He made it sound like they could be together. Then he remembered the pure terror and pain in Reno's eyes as Chaos had taken him, and thought of the torture of watching the one he loved growing old in front of him, himself being powerless to stop it. He wanted Reno to be happy, but that happiness could come far more easily from Tseng than from him. He sighed slowly, shaking his head. There was no guarantee that Reno had even meant him when he mentioned the guy he spent the night with.

Rude turned and saw the uncertainty in Vincent's eyes "Do you truly believe that you do not deserve happiness? I don't know what your going through and I don't know what kind of hardships you and Reno have faced but if he DIDNT care for you do you truly think that he would go to such great lengths to be with you? I don't know, and I cant judge, all I know is that the day he came in ranting about 'The beautiful crimson eyed man who loves the color red.' was the happiest I've ever seen him...you think that love is complicated but I have a question for you: Is it really or are you just making it hard?"

Vincent shook his head. He wanted so much to believe Rude, for it to be easy for him to stay with Reno. "Its not just me. Its everything. I'll have to watch him growing old. At any point i could lose control and he could get hurt again, and there will be nothing i could do to stop it. I want him to be happy. And that happiness wont be easy with me."

Rude sighed. "Look, I know you made a deal with that Chaos thing inside of you so I'm willing to bet part of it was to not hurt Reno. So all were faced with is the aspect of him getting old and you not...well...you actually never know..." Rude smiled and turned to walk away. "C'mon we go to go."

Vincent shook his head, wishing Rude was right. He spoke to the man in front of him, not daring to stay quiet. He wanted Rude to understand. "No. The deal was for him to help if he needed rescuing. I couldn't give him what he was asking for to not hurt Reno, it was too much. So he could attack him again." He kept walking, trying not to let his hurt show

Rude just hummed and nodded. After walking for a short time he addressed his companion once more. "Does Chaos have any weaknesses? Can anything repel him?" Rude could not believe he was doing this. He was about to give away the one secret that could either ruin his best friends life or let him have his happily ever after. Only time would tell on this one.

Vincent shook his head, then realized Rude couldn't see. "Not that I am aware of. If he does he keeps them well hidden. I never found any." He sighed. They were nearly at the bar. He promised himself he would free Reno before thinking of their future.

Rude paused, holding out a hand to grasp Vincent's arm, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm being completely serious...was there EVER anything that made his power lessen? An object? A _person_ who seemed to subdue his power? Just tell me." There was slight desperation in his voice, a silent plea for Vincent to answer his question.

Vincent flinched slightly. His arm was being gripped too tightly, and it hurt. "If there was, don't you think I'd use it! there's no.." he trailed off, thinking of the church. It was so peaceful there, and Chaos was quiet unless he spoke first. "He's quieter in Aerith's church." He wondered how he hadn't seen it before.

Rude nodded, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes, but did not loosen his grip upon Vincent's arm. "The Ancient herself, Aerith, did she do the same as the church? Did she subdue the beast inside of you?" Rude wanted, no, **needed** the answer. The happiness and maybe **life** of his little brother depended on it.

Vincent nodded, his mind racing. If she had still been alive, she could have found a solution, given him a chance of humanity. "She's dead now." If she wasn't, there could have been a chance. He could have had his freedom, and could have stayed with the man he loved. Now though, it was hopeless.

Rude's seemed to melt. He heaved a giant sigh and let his arms slip from Vincent's shoulders. But when he looked up there was, for the first time, a smile across it. Not just an upturn of the lips but a full blown smile teeth and all. "There's hope for you yet then." He held up a hand to ward off Vincent's questions. "Not now I'll tell you when we get inside. Just know that its good news."

Vincent sighed, unable to meet Rude's happiness. He wished he was right, but he couldn't see any way that it could be all right. He shuddered slightly, imagining his lover in the solitary cell. He wondered if he knew he was going to find him. He stayed silent, not wanting to give Rude any more reason to worry.

Vincent walked in, smiling round at his friends. As he had expected, Cid was almost totally intoxicated. Barret was leaning back against the bar, polishing his metal arm, as Tifa was sitting next to him talking animatedly. Cloud was sitting next to Cid, highly amused by his friend's drunken state. They looked up when he walked in, and all welcomed him, aside from Cid who merely shakily waved a hand. Vincent smiled, then took a deep breath.

"I have a favor to ask." He signaled for Rude to walk into the room. "Rude's probably better at explaining than me." As soon as he walked in, Barrett growled hostily at the other man, whilst Tifa sighed. Cloud swore under his breath. Vincent choosing to take his Turk lover to the church was one thing, but him bringing another into HIS family home, where the children were playing peacefully in the next room, was too much of a violation of trust to cope with.

Rude noticed the looks he was receiving and immediately stood at attention out of instinct. He took a look around the room at the occupants and heaved a large sigh, lifting one hand to push his glasses out of the way so as to rub at his temples.

"Look I did not come here for a fight. I came to ask for your help...Reno is in trouble and i need your help getting him back"

Barret laughed and rolled his eyes. "Look, scum like him deserve whatever they get. Don't expect us to help him." Cid murmured something that made it clear he shared the same sentiment as Barret. Cloud sighed awkwardly. Vincent stepped forwards into the center of the room, a tinge of desperation in his voice.

"I dont like this any more than you do. But he needs our help, he might die if we do nothing."

Tifa looked at him in pity, about to offer her support, when the side door opened and two nervous looking children walked in. Denzel clung to Vincent's waist, looking up at him with fearful green eyes, whilst Marlene wrapped her arms around Barret's legs. It was Denzel who spoke.

"Reno? Is he going to be alright?" His voice trembled as he remembered the friend they had played with the day before. Vincent nodded, patting Denzel's hair gently. Barret looked down at Marlene in a mixture of anger and fear, anger at Reno and fear for his darling child.

"How the hell do they know him?" Tifa spoke slowly, feeling afraid as she was sure the answer she would give was not one Barret would want to hear. "They were playing together yesterday."

Rude smirked a bit at that. "Reno does love children...let me guess he made you a flower crown." He asked Marlene gently, crouching down to her level. Marlene giggled and nodded "Yea! It was really pretty!"

Rude smiled and nodded. "Thought so. He always has had a weak spot for children." He stood back up and addressed the adults that were staring at him. "Look I know you dislike us but believe me when I say that Reno did nothing to warrant being put where he is right now." He turned towards Tifa "He was caught being seen with you and that's a big "no" in Rufus's book...I need your help...please..."

Barret glared, pulling Marlene further away from Rude. She was his daughter, and the thought of her being near some Turk terrified him inside. Tifa was more sympathetic.

"I'll help you." Cloud shook his head, planning to say he would stay to look after the children. Denzel saw his expression. "I can look after Marlene, Cloud, and I think Barret's going to stay and look after us anyway."

Cid muttered something from the corner. Vincent looked at him curiously. "What did he say?" Cid repeated it, his voice slurred. "Its his fault for being seen with you, he shouldn't play with the kids, its wrong." Vincent sighed. Marlene started to cry then, clinging to Barret more tightly.

"Its my fault isn't it... I was playing with him and now he's in trouble." Barret patted her soft hair carefully with his human hand. "It isn't your fault Marlene, its his. Cloud and Tifa'll go and sort it out." Cloud sighed in irritation, realizing he had just been volunteered for this. "Fine. but I'm not meant to go in the Shinra building. Rufus wants me dead." Vincent kept trying to reassure Denzel.

Rude sighed. "Ok so we have two people to help. Thats better then none at all." He was about to walk out the door when he seemed to remember something "Oh yes...I suppose I owe you an explanation for my earlier behavior don't I" He looked around the room and back at the waiting Vincent "...I'll tell you on the way back lets go." And with that he was out the door

Cloud and Tifa sighed, Cloud grabbing his sword and Tifa pulling her gloves on. "We'll be back soon ok?" she asked, stroking Marlene's hair. "Its going to be ok, we'll get him back." She left then, followed by Cloud. Vincent carefully unclasped Denzel's arms from his waist, guiding him back toward Marlene. "Look after your sister for me." Denzel nodded, raising an arm in a tearful salute.

Vincent left the room with the others, heading back towards the Shinra building. Cloud broke the awkward silence. "Just because we are doing this, it doesn't make us your friends or mean we like you."

Rude just nodded in understanding. "And I don't expect you to. I just want to get Reno back and keep him safe." He wasn't going to show that he was scared. The last time Reno was locked up he almost lost his sanity and had attempted to kill himself several times in fits of hysteria. He coldest go through with that again. He just couldn't. In all his inner turmoil he has completely forgotten to explain to Vincent his reason for his harsh questioning earlier

Vincent looked at him curiously, then awkwardly placed his human hand on his shoulder, trying to offer comfort. "We'll get him back safe. Now, what was bothering you so much earlier?" He dropped his hand back down on his side, feeling uncomfortable. He thought of the Reno who had clung to him earlier, begging not to go back. He had no idea what even a short time would do to him. Cloud and Tifa remained silent, following the others but giving them a respectable distance to talk privately.

Rude stopped walking and turned to Vincent. "You most likely wont believe what I'm going to tell you...back when I first found Reno he was just a little punk with no family and nowhere to go. After I brought him in, and he was accepted into the Turks, I did the normal background check, standard procedure. Well when it came up it showed a list of family members and I was surprised to find that most of them, both children and adult, on his mothers side, were dead."

He paused to make sure his audience was still listing. They were "Well, I did a check on his mother side and i found something very surprising...Reno had three members on his mother side, all female." He took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment, he wasn't so sure about this anymore but there was no turning back now.

"Their names were Kayla, his mother. Anaya, his aunt. And Aerith Gainsborough, his cousin." Rude turned to his companions so as to see there reactions to his news.

Cloud glared at him, running forwards, and it was only Tifa's grip on his shoulders that stopped him stabbing Rude there and then. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER?" He wanted to kill Rude. He had helped kidnap her, and now he just stood there and destroyed their memories. Tifa sighed, dragging Cloud into a nearby alleyway to cool down before blood was shed.

Vincent listened in shock. "I knew he was on the streets...did you tell him. Does he know?" He shivered, thinking of what had happened. He suddenly felt sick if he realised what would happen if people realized, if Hojo had realized that Reno wasn't completely human. "I believe you." His voice shook as he spoke, understanding this was changing everything.

Rude nodded. "I knew you would. Reno had no clue and his mother kept quiet about it so he would not be found. For some odd reason Reno's Ancient blood is laying dormant until he matures, I'm guessing 23, and once it comes to the surface he will be the most powerful of his kind. It has something to do with the fact that he's male and all ancients up to him were all female."

Rude sighed and rubbed his temples again. "I destroyed the records and made up new one's but it's only a matter of time until Rufus finds out. And when he does he's going to re-open Hojo's project and I WONT let that happen...but there is some good news in all of this"

Rude smiled down at Vincent "It means he can subdue your inner demons..and because he is so unique he will age extremely slowly. What I'm basically saying is that when I'm 80 he'll look like he's 19 still."

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUM!! XD Well? How ya like it? Were finally getting the ball a rollin! Next chapter should be really exciting! Please read and review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_It's that time again!! time for another chapter!! . And I was, Once more, bullied into this -.- Meh! Whatever! EnjoyDisclaimer: Don't own, really wanna, probably never will -weep- TT_

Vincent's eyes widened and he felt his knees go weak. He searched Rude's face for an answer, for knowledge or to see if he was speaking the truth. He couldn't see any lie. He almost fell to the ground as the thoughts and the conclusions of this hit him. If Rude was right, and he believed he was, then Reno was at constant risk. He could be forced to endure the kind of torture he had been, he could already tell that Reno would be broken by what he had had to endure.

But it meant more than that.

It could give Vincent the closest to a forever he could ever dream of. It meant that he could feel safe, and it meant that just possibly, Reno could ensure he was safe during those years where Chaos had control, and he wouldn't be made to do any of the dreadful things Chaos had planned.

"Does...does this mean he might live longer?" He didn't want to get his hopes up too high.

Rude reached out and grasped Vincent under the arms when he saw the pure shock filter past his face and his knees started to buckle. A smile came to his face when Vincent posed his question and he nodded his head. "Almost as long as you, and depending on how powerful his blood is, just as long without ever aging."

Vincent closed his eyes. It was a miracle, a chance. Something he thought he'd never had. If Chaos hadn't been there he would have been happy living with Reno. He would have held him every night, watched him growing old in front of him and showing him tenderness when the man was too old to want anything else. He shivered, leaning against Rude in desperation.

Tifa was listening in shock, trying to work out if it was true. If it was, it would give Vincent something she knew he could only dream of. If it wasn't, it was just one of Shinras cruel tricks.

Cloud was pacing across the alley, swearing under his breath and refusing to believe any of it.

Rude noticed the gunners movements and, on instinct, reached out to hug him. Such tenderness was uncommon for the stoic man, but he was so use to wiping away Reno's tears that it became a second nature to him. Looking over Vincent's shoulder he noticed the expressions of the two in the alleyway. They didn't believe him, of course not it DID sound a bit far fetched to be true.

"I can show you a copy of the files i made before destroying them if that will help."

Vincent flinched away slightly from the touch. He wasn't used to physical contact, especially not from Turks. He nodded slowly. "I'll see them when you show Reno."

Tifa shook her head. "If its right, Vincent can tell us."

Cloud swore, considering what to do. "We're going to get him now."

He walked down the street, still fuming. He was furious at everyone. At Tifa for believing these lies, at Vincent for sleeping with a dirty Turk, and at himself for agreeing to help. Most of all he was furious with Reno, for being a stranger who had caused all this, and for breaking Vincent's heart every moment. The sooner he was safe, the sooner he'd leave Vincent's life forever.

Rude noticed Cloud's muttering and could not help but be worried. He knew Cloud was very reluctant to help them in the first place and he was worried at what he would do to Reno when the finally rescued him.

"...What will you do when you learn that I'm not lying Strife? That Reno IS the cousin of your beloved flower girl?" What will you do when you realize how much you detest and hate her only living family member. How large will your guilt be? He added silently to himself, taking off down the street before he could get an answer.

Cloud shook his head in despair, stopping to place his hand on Vincent's arm. "I'm doing this for you. Just make sure your heart doesn't get broken again, you don't need to be punished. It wasn't your fault before, so don't make it your fault now." He walked on, Tifa by his side. Vincent walked behind him, lost in his thoughts.

They reached the back door that he and Vincent had exited from, and quickly rushed in, waiting until the others entered as well before hitting the button that would take them to the lowest levels of the basement.

"He's being held at the lowest levels of the building in the eastern quarters. But before we can get to him, I need to disable the power locks on the doors."

The door slid open to reveal four higher-up members of SOILDER standing guard at the doors. Rude held out a hand to ward off any attack the other members of his party might conduct and just looked at the guards. After a moment they nodded and stood to the side allowing them to pass. Rude nodded his thanks and entered the control room, the men at the desk immediately standing up without a word to let him sit, and left the room.

Tifa paced around the room nervously, observing the screens. "What happened to Reno?"

Cloud was standing against the door, watching his friend and hoping she'd get out safely. If not he was going to kill Reno, regardless of whoever he may or may not be related to.

Vincent stood next to Rude, trying to fight his fear. He hated this place, too many memories. To many nightmares. He allowed a partial transformation, his teeth and nails sharpening and his eyes glowing orange. The deal still stood and everyone in the room was safe, but like this, he was able to hide behind his monster's strength rather than have to face his own thoughts.

Rude glanced up, not at all surprised at Vincent's transformation, and went back to the keys. A box on the screen popped up, showing Reno.

- - - - -

He was in a pure white and padded room just a bit bigger then a walk in closet. He was ramming himself against the tightly locked and padded door, walls, slamming his fists on the floor, and was in an all around general panic. Tears streamed down his terrified face, his breathing abnormal, practically hyperventilation, and he was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"LET ME OUT!! PLEASE LET ME OUT! IM SORRY! IM SORRY! LET ME OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!"

He rammed his entire body against the door, bouncing off and hitting the opposite wall where he curled up into a tight ball, his hands fisted in his hair, as his white scrub clad body shook back and forth, almost inaudible please escaping past quivering lips. "...please...Rude...Vincent...help..."- - - - -

Vincent snarled, his eyes glinting furiously. He placed his hand against the screen, fingertips stroking over the image of Reno's hair. "Hurry up."

Cloud looked at Vincent, recognizing the other voice. He didn't want to ask, he could tell that whatever his friend had done would only hurt him to discover.

Tifa looked over at him, gently placing one hand on his shoulder, only to have him pushing her away roughly. Cloud stepped forwards to yell at Vincent, then saw the pain in his eyes and gave up, comforting Tifa instead.

Rude clicked away at the keys, panic setting in to his gut. Reno was worse this time. And if the bruises adorning his pale frame was any guess he would have to say badly hurt as well.

"DAMNNIT! Why is this taking so long!?" Rude practically snarled as he broke down firewall after firewall. Rufus had installed new software it appears, anticipating an attempted breakout. Muttering to himself he typed faster. And suddenly things went from bad to worse.

"Hello Reno."

Rude's head snapped up as the voice of Rufus Shinra filtered over the speakers.

- - - - -

The man in question had just entered the cell, the ever present Tseng trailing behind him, worried eyes trailing over Reno's shaking frame.

"I just learned something very interesting about you."

Reno looked up just in time for Rufus's fist to connect with his already bruised face, a sharp cry escaping him at the sudden pain. His hand twisting into Reno's hair and jerking him to his feet.

"It seems you have been keeping a very big secret from me little one." Reno shook his head in confusion. "I don't know what your talking about yo."

"DONT YOU LIE TO ME!"

Reno flinched back from Rufus's enraged scream. He hasn't seen Rufus this angry in a long time. "I..I don't know what your talking about" And he didn't. He had no clue what made Rufus so enraged at him!

Rufus face contorted into a sick grin his other hand coming up to gently pet his cheek in a strange gesture of affection, his eyes glinting with some form of sick glee. "Ohhh yes you have my little Ancient"

Reno's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head "N-no it cant be..I'm not...I'm not.." Rufus just grinned, wrapping his arms around Reno's upper body, pulling him into his arms, and burying his face in his hair, ignoring the shudder that went through his body.

Rufus just hummed and nodded his head. "Yes you are my Little One. Turns out your mother was the sister of Miss Aerith's mother, essentially making you her cousin and the last remaining Ancient. And quite a rarity as well. A male Ancient has not been recorded ever in history so our quite a find."

Reno whimpered and attempted to push Rufus away from him, but to no avail. "No..I'm not...but..how...I...let go!"

Rufus placed an almost chaste kiss on Reno's forehead before releasing him, allowing Reno to stumble away, before turning to walk out of the room. "Tseng gather up all of my medical staff. Were reopening Hojo's Ancient project in three weeks when his blood awakens."

Tseng flinched, guilt flooding his entire being, and nodded. "Yes sir." And walked out of the room, locking Reno inside with only the prospect of his upcoming torture to keep him company.

- - - - -

Vincent howled like a wounded animal, bile rising in his throat as he nearly vomited. Chaos pushed for further control and snatched it from the weaker man, wings forcing their way from his back. Chaos didnt want to be doing this, but it was part of his promise. He headed towards the door, shoving Cloud to the floor when he tried to stop him. Tifa raced after him, throwing herself in front of him and staring into those unnatural yellow eyes.

"Chaos, i dont know why you are trying to free him, but this isnt the right way to do it. If we just charge in before the doors open, we'll all be killed and he'll stay trapped." Chaos raised one eyebrow, but stopped walking. "You'll all be killed. I'm immortal."

He turned around and stormed back in, glaring at Rude. "You have five minutes Turk before I go and free him myself. Then we can have a repeat of yesterday morning to make sure he's completely broken, and then you can play caring big brother or leave him for Rufus to kill."

Tifa gasped at that, understanding the true meaning of the threat. "Chaos.." She sighed, unsure what to say. Cloud walked forwards, baring the access to the door. "Rude, it looks like you were telling the truth. If this is the case, i suggest we rescue him before Rufus uses him as a test subject." He shivered slightly, remembering the torture he had suffered in the labs, which had lost him his mind and his best friend. Chaos stayed pacing the room, counting down under his breath.

Rude's fingers were practically a blur as they flew across the keyboard, with one minute left to spare, and the doors unlocked. He stood up quickly, knocking the chair to the ground in the process, and practically ran out of the room. "Got it, lets go."

He broke into a run, taking off down the twisting, winding corridors, not caring if the others were following and screeched to a halt at 20 SOILDER stood between him and the cell holding Reno. He growled and pulled out his Glock, cocking it, and looking at the block between him and his best friend. "Move."

Chaos rolled his eyes, stepping forwards and pushing Rude back. "Let me." He stretched his wings behind him, teeth glinting fearfully. "Stand down now and I wont kill you all." It was a relief to be able to take his aggression out on them if he was to be denied such from Reno. Cloud and Tifa stood behind him, offering further strength and support, Cloud holding his sword before him.

The guards looked at each other before nodding and parting like Moses to the Red Sea. One SOILDER looked up into Rude's eyes as he spoke. "...take care of him..." Before they walked away. Rude quickly ran into the room, appearing a few moments later with a shaking Reno cradled in his arms. Rude looked up, a worried look across his face, and addressed the others. "Lets go."

Tifa and Cloud nodded, Cloud running to the front to remove any opposition whilst Tifa stayed at the rear to prevent any surprise attack. Chaos punched the wall in frustration, denting the brick and drawing some of Vincent's blood. In a rare show of mercy he let Vincent have control again, but they kept their wings out in case it became necessary to make a sudden escape.

Rude rushed through the corridors, leaving it up to the others to keep away any opposition, as he headed for the elevator. Just as they reached it the Doors opened themselves to reveal Tseng standing there with a sad look on his face.

He silently reached out to caress Reno's face and leaned in to place a small kiss on his cheek, not meeting his surprised gaze. He removed his hand and looked up at Rude, gratitude in his eyes, before glancing over at Vincent "...take care of him..." And walked away.

Vincent nodded, calling out at the man's retreating back. "I'll let you know how he is." He followed Rude, trying to decide where would be best to take him. "We should go to the church.. Rude, your going to lose your job for this." He placed one hand gently on Reno's arm, looking in his eyes for any sign of recognition

Reno's head lolled to the side and when he caught sight of Vincent a smile came to his face and he reached out to grasp his clawed hand, brining it close to his face, before resting his cheek against it and closing his eyes, breathing deeply.

Rude smiled at the sight and nodded. "And I couldn't care less...always hated this job anyways." He stepped into the elevator, Reno never letting go of Vincents hand and he turned to the man. "Do you want to hold him?"

Vincent nodded shakily, carefully caressing the bruises with his human hand. "What did they do to you?" He sighed, and then held his arms out for him.

It was Cloud who turned round, realizing that this situation was partially his fault. "Rude, you can stay with us for a few days. but it might be better for you to go and protect your family."

Vincent relaxed at the trust Reno showed to him, safe in the knowledge his lover wouldn't have to endure the torture he had.

Reno smiled and curled around in Vincent's arms, one hand coming up to tangle itself in his cloak, making sure that the man would not go anywhere and slowly fell asleep, a small smile on his faces still.

Rude nodded in appreciation, a gentle look coming across his face as he reached out to caress Reno's cheek, smiling as Reno tilted towards his touch with an affectionate mummer of: "Rude...nisan..."

Vincent smiled at Rude, hoping to encourage him. "He knows who you are, That's a good sign." He couldn't wait to be free of this building, this hell. From now on, Reno would have to be hidden from Shinra, and Cloud and Tifa's lives, as well as those of their children, would be at risk. He rocked Reno gently, shifting his weight so that he was more easy to carry. He could feel Reno's chest rising and falling slowly in his sleep. "I think he's really badly injured. His ribs don't feel right." He turned to Rude for confirmation, walking steadily from the nightmare-place.

Rude reached out and gently ran his hand along Reno's chest feeling for any blemishes or fractures, pausing when Reno shifted a bit with a whimper. Gently, he removed his hand and moved onto Reno's arms, carefully moving across his nimble, elegant fingers, down his long legs and across his bare feet, pausing every time Reno would flinch or whimper.

After about ten minutes of searching Rude came up from his crouch, where he was examining Reno's calves and feet for any damage, and readjusted his glasses "Three broken ribs, a fractured ankle and wrist and the soles of his feet slashed to stop him from running, not to mention countless bruises and scratches but nothing life threatening...it looks like Rufus didn't want him to damaged this time."

Vincent flinched, shivering at the description. He felt so sick. If he hadn't bothered cleaning up, if he'd just gone with him to work, none of this would have happened. He carried Reno even more gently than before.

Tifa spoke up, her voice quivering. "I'll do what I can to help when we get to the church. I'm going to run ahead and get the first aid kit, meet you there soon." With that she turned and ran away, leaving Cloud feeling awkward with the other two. "He's going to be fine Vincent." He whispered the words, unable to sound as confident as he would have liked. He was certain Rufus would have ordered each individual wound, listened to each scream with pleasure.

Rude nodded and placed his hand on Reno's head petting his hair, surprisingly enough, not causing Reno to shudder, despite the sensitivity of it. "He's been through worse...I know he's going to pull out ok." He looked up to see the entrance to the church and quickly walked in before anyone could see him, immediately shedding his Turk jacket and abandoning it on a random pew, he unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves, baring his muscular arms, a black and red bloody rose tattoo winding up his arm, and untucked the shirt from his pants, sighing in relief. "That's better."

Cloud walked in and sat down, then realizing that Vincent was stuck, placed Rude's jacket on the ground, indicating for Vincent to sit. Vincent sat down carefully, comforting Reno with his body heat. He hoped Tifa would return soon, even though Rude seemed confident about the physical injuries, it was the wounds inside his mind that worried Vincent. He looked over the sleeping figure, patiently monitoring his heart beat and breathing.

Reno's eyes cracked open and he looked around trying to determine where he was. "...wahhh..." His breath hitched and he shot up in Vincent's arms, breath quickening and sightless eyes shooting all around as his entire body shook. "...meeehhh...meeeehhh." High pitched squeaks of terror escaped his lips as he struggled to escape the arms that were constricting him.

He loosened his arms instantly, nuzzling against Reno's head softly. "It's alright, you're safe here. Its me, we rescued you." He just focused on this, ignoring the knowledge that Cloud and Rude were here, blocking out the noise of Tifa approaching again. Reno had to be calm before he could be healed.

Reno's breathing slowly calmed as Vincent's voice soothed his nerves. He blinked and looked around, noticing where he was and took a deep breath, slumping against Vincent's chest, his other hand coming up to also wrap itself in his cloak, as his small frame shook. He took a few deep breathes, trying to calm himself down.

Vincent placed one hand over his as Tifa walked over. She crouched down to Reno's level and spoke softly, with the same tone as she would use if Marlene or Denzel was afraid. "Its going to be alright. I just need to see how bad it is, and then I can fix it." She signaled to Vincent, and he carefully placed Reno down on the floor, lying next to him and clasping his hand. He whispered against his ear. "Can you hear me? Its safe here."

Reno looked up at Vincent and smiled, leaning against him with a sigh and nodded his head. "yea I'm ok yo...just..a little shaken." He look up to the ceiling, more than overjoyed to see the clear blue sky, sun shining down on him and the others. He took a deep breath, the free air calming his nerves fast. He was just happy to be out of that room and away from Rufus's plans. "I'm gonna be ok."

Vincent held his hand tightly, stroking his hair with metal fingertips as Tifa started her work. "You really need to go to the hospital, but its too dangerous. He'd track you down. So I'm going to have to do what I can here." She started by bandaging the wounds on his feet, at least that was simple. Vincent did all he could to comfort him.

Reno filched a bit at the touch, but soon relaxed and let her work. He was happy to just be near the one's he cared about, he could see Rude standing nearby looking over at him everyone in a while for any signs of distress, but something was nagging at him.

"Why are you helping?" The question was aimed at both if them but more so for Cloud, who was slumped against a random pillar. He knew Tifa would help because that's just the kind of person she was but cloud just confused him.

Cloud answered, knowing the question was aimed at him. "Because I couldn't let Tifa do this alone. And because Vincent is my friend, and he asked me to help." He stayed resting against the pillar, glancing at the entrance for any sign of troops.

Vincent tried to soothe Reno, anticipating his pain as Tifa moved on to trying to help align his ankle so she could Cure it.

Reno winched and his grip on Vincent's hand tightened but other then that he gave no outward sign of being in pain. He had felt worse before anyways. "Well for what its worth...thank you yo..." He turned and buried his face in Vincent's shoulder, not wanting to see the withering glare he was sure to get for that comment.

Cloud didn't bother glaring. He muttered the answering phrase quietly, but there was little venom in his voice. "Your welcome."

Vincent stroked his hand gently, watching as Tifa cast the materia over the very worst of the wounds, not daring to do it over his entire body incase it somehow damaged him. She moved onto his wrist, trying to keep him talking. "Who did this to you Reno?" Vincent stroked his ponytail, trying to keep him calm,

"Is this all they did?" She whispered her question, shivering slightly as she thought of the kiss on the CCTV screen.

Reno nodded, not looking at her. He was still scared of Tifa, there was just something about her that struck him the wrong was. He felt the same about Cloud..acutally now that he thought about it he felt that same about that for about almost everybody except Rude and Vincent for as long as he could remember.

"I'm ok yo." He just wanted her to go away and not touch him...but he couldn't say that. What if she got mad at him? He didn't want her to get mad. He suddenly remembered something that sent a shudder of extreme fear and revulsion down his spine and he curled up into a ball against Vincent's side.

Vincent stroked his lover's back gently, sitting up and placing him softly on his lap, He leant forwards so he could speak against Reno's ear. "Whats wrong?" Tifa sighed and stepped away, having cured the physical wounds as best as she could. She walked over to Cloud and grabbed his arm, leading him from the church. The two of them waited outside as guards.

Reno shook his head, he didn't want to say, but one glance at his lovers worried face had him reconsidering. "...the one who told Rufus about my blood heritage was...my father...and he's in charge of the project. I heard him and Tseng talking about it when they were leaving the room after he told me what I was." Reno shook again, cuddling closer to Vincent, looking up when he heard Rude's enraged snarl. Rude stood up straight and came over to Reno, taking one of his hand and squeezing it gently. "He wont get you."

Vincent nodded, holding Reno against him tightly. "He wont ever be allowed near you again." He smiled, deciding Reno could do with some good news. "Rude thinks your going to live for a long time... and..that you might be able to subdue Chaos. " He hoped that would cheer Reno up after the events of the last few days.

He wondered then, if that had been Reno's fathers plan all along, if he had always just been a test subject, the same as Sephiroth. He didn't ask, some answers were better not known.

Reno's eyes widened and he stared at Vincent's face for any signs that he might by lying. "Re-really? I'll be able to stay with you?" His eyes quickly filled up with tears that spilled over, running down his place cheeks before dipping off his chin. He hardly dared to breath, thinking that this was all just a dream and he would wake up at any moment. "...I can stay with you forever?"

Vincent shook his head, smiling, tears running down his face in equal joy. "Not forever. You're mortal. Eventually you will age and die. But it might not be for hundreds..maybe not even thousands of years. It's the closest to a forever I'm ever going to get. If you want to stay with me, you can, but you can leave if you want. Only..you can look after me. When Chaos has the ten years in control, you can make sure I don't hurt anyone."

His eyes were wide, hope and pleading shining through them. He needed Reno so very much, but he wasn't going to make him accept it. He just couldn't believe that this miracle, the one he prayed for every day, had finally come true, but part of him pitied Reno. This was not a good curse to live with. He held him close, leaning his head against his lovers and breathing slowly, inhaling his scent.

Reno placed his hand under Vincent's chin and lifted hid head up, his other hand reaching up to caress the side of his face and part his hair to the side, tucking it behind Vincent's ear. "Of COURSE I'll stay with you yo. I will stay with you for however long I can. I'll stay until my dying day I want to stay because.." He hesitated...he did know if he could say it. What if it ruined everything he had come to gain in such a short time?

Looking up into Vincent's waiting eyes he realized…He didn't care...taking a deep breath, Reno sat up until they were face to face and cupped Vincent's face in his hands "...because I love you yo." And there lips connected.

Vincent shivered, eyes wide in shock. He had only ever been told that by two other people, and the only one he wished to remember was long dead. He kissed back gently, careful not to injure Reno at all as he thought over what had been said. He might be free, and he had someone to hold. To wake up next to every morning for as long as he lived, and that was something he never thought he would achieve. Eventually he pulled away, taking a deep breath and managing to say the words that he longed for, the words he meant with all his heard. "I love you." Thanks to where they were there wasn't even a nasty comment to ruin the moment. He purred against the gentle caress, smiling softly at the other man.

Reno's eyes widened and he pulled back from the kiss. "Wh-what?" He asked in disbelief. He hadn't actually expected the other man to respond to his feelings, let alone feel the same! He could feel the tears welling up again and cascading down his face, but this time, instead of them being tears of sorrow, fear or pain they were tears of complete and utter joy

Vincent looked at him in concern, worried he had just failed whatever test Reno had been setting him. "I'm sorry Reno, please don't cry." He lifted his shaking hands to Reno's face and wiped away the tears. "I swear I wont do anything you don't want..as much as is in my power not to do." He knew Rude was still there, but he decided he didn't care, and carefully kissed Reno softly before letting go.

Reno laughed happily before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Vincent's neck, kissing him all over his face "Stupid Vinny! Stupid,stupid,stupid! I'm happy!"

His face was practically glowing in happiness and he hugged Vincent tight, muttering over and over again on what an idiot Vincent is to not realize that he was happy and in love

Vincent smiled, glad to see his lover back to his normal self. He brought up his human hand, tilting Reno's head so that he could kiss his lips. He couldn't believe something like this would ever happen to him, He hadn't thought he would ever feel so happy, or that he would ever get a chance like this. Chaos would have chased away any other lover, but maybe this would have a chance. He smiled up at Reno. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

Reno nodded and swooped down for another kiss. "Well then, I guess that as long as were together you will never be sad then yo." He paused for a moment, a slight frown marring his delicate features. "what about your friends?"

Vincent blushed slightly, a tinge of red crossing alabaster skin. "Tifa'll understand. I don't expect the others to, I just want them to accept it. I don't think Rude'll mind, and Tseng told me to take care for you." He sighed, and kissed Reno again equally gently. "What.. I hope you don't mind me asking this, but why did Rufus kiss you?"

Reno blinked and shook his head. "I don't know yo...maybe it had something to do with the fact that Tseng likes me and Rufus likes Tseng...or maybe he was just excited that he had a new specimen to play with..or maybe he's just creepy." Reno shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea...why do YOU think he did it?" He questioned his lover, resting his head on Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent patted his hair gently, shivering as he thought it through. He hated the suggestions, remembered what it felt like to be a specimen. Just someone to play with. "I don't know. But you aren't with him any more, so you don't need to worry." He wondered what would have happened otherwise, and he felt sick. Reno was free now, that was what mattered.

Reno nodded and purred at the pet, nuzzling his head into Vincent's strong chest, squirming a bit from the hand on hair action. "I'm really glade you came for me..really, really glade." He nuzzled close, hiding his face in Vincent's neck and giving a quick, affectionate nip, lathering it with his small tongue as an apology.

Vincent squirmed slightly, then patted his hair again softly. It was nearly dinner time. He smiled at Rude. "Where are you planning to stay tonight Rude? I think you should probably go to your family, make sure they are safe, at least until Rufus calms down. I wouldn't put kidnap or blackmail past him." He nuzzled closer to Reno.

Reno giggled at Vincent's reaction and nipped at him again before turning to look at his best friend. "Vinny is right Rude, you should go check on your family! Tell them I say hi!"

Rude nodded and collected his stuff to leave, ruffling Reno's hair on the way out earning him a giggle, not a shiver like for Vincent, and walked out of the church knowing the gunner would take good care of his friend

Cloud and Tifa glanced in on their friend, smiling at the way he was holding Reno in his lap. Cloud looked at them awkwardly. "You two better not.. I mean, I get if you stay here tonight... but don't... this is a holy place, you understand?" He had turned bright red. Tifa laughed and put her hand on Cloud's shoulder. "You know what he means don't you?" Vincent nodded, feeling more than a little embarrassed at the implication.

Reno snickered and wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck, casting Cloud a smoky look over Vincent's shoulder. "Aww you just had to ruin my fun didn't you?" He practically purred, his voice low and husky, and his eyes glowing in a teasing light. He loved to mess with people.

Cloud resisted the urge to say anything unpleasant, sure that he could rely on Vincent at least to act with proper decorum, and walked from the church. Tifa followed him, smiling. "I'll bring you two some breakfast in the morning."

Vincent waited until they left before shivering slightly, poking Reno's shoulder. He smiled at him. "Don't do that."

Reno pulled back and titled his head to the side, blinking innocently. "Do what?" He grinned before lunging forward to speak directly in Vincent's ear, licking the shell. "Talk like this?" he asked, his voice low and harsh once more, breathing hard in Vincent's ear causing it to tingle.

Vincent moaned softly, pushing Reno away. "Don't do that." He blushed slightly, embarrassed at how easily Reno was getting to him. "I don't know if its safe to go to your apartment any more. I could probably get a few things if you want."

Reno pouted but backed down for now. "Ummm...could you get me some clothes and maybe a blanket? I can go back for the rest later." The redhead grinned and tilted his had at Vincent, fluttering his eyelashes. "How about some ice cream?"

Vincent rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Stay here. Don't leave, I have promised I'll keep you safe." He used his cloaked form to enter Reno's apartment, not surprised to see that it was surrounded by armed SOLDIER. He was back in only a few moments, carrying some casual clothing, two blankets and some ice-cream.

Reno grinned as Vincent returned. "Didn't think you would actually get it!" He grabbed one of the soft blankets and wrapped it around himself. He was getting cold and wanted to warm up. "Thanks!" He leaned back against Vincent's chest, snuggling close to share body heat, and grabbed one of the ice creams and proceeded to eat it the way he normally does.

Vincent averted his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around Reno for warmth and comfort. "Your place is under armed guard. I managed to sneak in." He played with Reno's hair, trying to distract himself from the ice-cream.

Reno nodded. "Not surprising yo, I kinda figured that's why you offered to go instead of letting me." He looked over at Vincent, and grinned when he realized his little...problem..and casually moaned from the combine feeling of his hair being toyed with and the cool icy treat against his tongue.

Vincent blushed, trying to think of other things. He was sure Reno was trying to torment him, but was determined not to give in. He stared straight ahead, continuing to play with his hair, plaiting it gently.

Reno squirmed, trying not to gasp. He knew Vincent was not fighting back on purpose but he be DAMNED if that did feel good. Well..he wasn't about let him get away with that. Reno finished off his treat and, looking down, grinned, and slowly brought his hand to his face, slowly sucking the dripping white substance off with a purr and a moan.

Vincent squirmed slightly at that, then dropped Reno's hair and pushed him off of his lap. He walked across the church and sat in the corner. "Reno. We are in a church. We cant.." He sat there, trying not to let Reno see how much his actions had got to him.

Reno hit the ground with a sharp '_thump_' and a whine. He stood up and walked over to where Vincent was crouched and hugged him around the waist, burying his head in his chest. "Sorry. I was just teasing." He leaned up and gave Vincent a quick peck on the lips. "Forgive me?"

Vincent smiled at him, kissing him equally gently. "Of course I forgive you." He nuzzled against him softly, still trying to adjust to what he had found out, the fact he had a chance at his happily-ever-after. "So, where are we going to stay? You'll freeze if you're here for more than a few days, and they could find us." He wasn't even sure who they were, just that they were dangerous and could spoil his dream.

Reno shrugged, relaxing in Vincent's protective embrace "Don't know yo. It think our best bet is for me to drain my account and basically disappear for a while...go somewhere we know Shin Ra doesn't have much influence and stay there for a bit." He had no idea what to do and when he turned 23 in a few days. They were in even more trouble when his Blood Right surfaced.

Vincent nodded, wrapping his arms around Reno more tightly. "Maybe we could go to where Rude is. If he's already a target he's no more at risk with us there." He tried to look at it practically, hoping that he could keep Reno safe. He had no idea of what would be done if they were caught now, but something told him it would end up with him being back as a specimen. He shivered, whimpering.

Reno thought for a moment then nodded. "Yea that sounds good! And I know his family wont mind if we stay." He chuckled a bit. "They LOVE me cause I keep the kids entertained!" Reno chuckled at the fond memories of snowball fights and manhunt in the woods

Vincent nodded, smiling slightly at that. He was still traumatized. He had promised himself he would never go into the basement again, but he did. He felt sick as he thought of it, the hell that Reno would have gone through. He thought of the fear he had seen when Reno had been in that prison.

"That's good... Reno, I know you hate being trapped, but I need you to promise me that when Chaos is in control you wont let him out. I don't care what you do. Trap me in the cellar for ten years if you want, a coffin." He shrugged. He didn't like it, but it was necessary. "Just don't let anyone get hurt. Please. I wont need food or anything, so don't worry." He shivered, hating having to ask this of Reno.

Reno nodded, his grip on Vincent tightening. "Ok. I'll do it...no matter what I wont let him out so you don't have to worry." He noticed Vincent's shudder and it quickly dawned on him what he had done. Reno whimpered and help him closer "...I'm sorry you had to go back down there...it must of been awful...I'm so sorry.."

Vincent leant against him, placing his head on Reno's shoulder. "It..it's ok. I did it for you. I could cope with it for you." He shivered, trying to block the memories. "Thank you." He was so relieved, so amazed that he was being offered sanctuary from his personal hell.

Reno held the cold man closer and whispered comforting word and sweet nothings into his ear as he pet his hair, trying to calm his love down. "It's ok...you don't even have to go there again...neither of us do...were ok..."

Vincent looked at him hopefully, an almost childish light in his eyes. "Promise?" He shivered. Even being there for a short while had brought back memories he had tried so hard to forget, and now they were back again. He clung to Reno desperately, needing reassurance.

Reno nodded, pulling Vincent close to his body, giving him the comfort he needed. "I promise I wont let him out so just relax." He didn't like his lover like this. It scared him slightly and saddened him. He just wanted Vincent to smile at him and reassure him it would all be ok. He wanted to kiss him and live happily ever after. He wanted too much.

Vincent nuzzled against Reno softly, receiving comfort from the warmth of the other's body. "Thank you." He could feel Reno's hair growing wet from his tears. He smiled at him softly, knowing Reno needed comfort as well. "We are safe, its ok. Rude's family'll look after us, as long as they don't mind me there."

_XD Annnnnnnnnnnd I'm ending it there!! Not cause I'm lazy!! .…...okay….maybe that IS the reason. . But I dun wanna do more!! Dx It's long already!! So just enjoy!! See ya next time!!_


End file.
